Blood&Water
by Jade4839
Summary: Society is flawed, those with power claim they protect, those without are living proof that heroes can do more harm than good. What happens when the one who was supposed to be the greatest hero of them all, takes a swan dive into a den of villains. A partner in crime, a friend in disguise, and a trip into the family business. Villain Tododeku kiribaku villain au. TW Blood Tourture
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya's PoV

"Young man, you too can be a hero"

Really? What changed your stance from earlier?

"I believe that with some training you could become my successor."

Well this is interesting

"So what do you say young man? Will you accept this burden?"

"Yes, I'm ready!"

Just like he said it would happen.

—

Flashback

—

"I'm afraid with no quirk, there isn't a possibility to become a hero."

Welp, there goes my dream.

He left, what kind of hero just leaves someone who they just crushed emotionally, on top of a building.

A laugh erupted from somewhere inside. My mom not believing in me is one thing, but All Might, the only thing I had to look up to? Well that's just a kick in the gut when a guy is down.

"Heh, I guess Kacchan was right." No one answered

He's always right.

I slipped my shoes off and set my backpack down, I wouldn't need them.

"You don't deserve the title of number one hero if you leave someone like this, I hope in my next life I'm not stupid enough to believe in heroes."

With that I jumped, and hit the ground much earlier than I expected.

"Well what do we have here? The child just seen saved by All Might jumping off a roof."

I stood to see I was in a bar two people in front of me, a male probably only a few years older than me, and a person made up of black and purple smoke, how did they keep their body together? (Midoriya Doesn't assume genders in this household)

"Yeah well, he's just like everyone else. Happy to help out a little but the moment they find out you have no worth in this world they write you off and leave you to despair." I looked at the floor, they would just throw me back off the building after they knew too. Anyone would.

"And why don't you have worth?" The smoke spoke

"I'm quirkless, I have no use in society. I thought I would prove everyone wrong one day, but when your idol tells you that your dream is pointless, well that changes your mind."

"So the number one hero left you in a vulnerable moment on top of a building, interesting. Wanna prove him wrong, wanna prove everyone wrong?"

This was new

"I mean yeah, but I'm quirkless, it's pointless for me to try…"

"All Might was quirkless once, but now he's one of the most influential people in the world."

"What the hell, that's not possible, quirks are genetic, you can't just give someone a quirk."

"But what if it's part of a quirk's ability to be transferred, or one that can take and give powers. What then?"

"Well then the one who posses that quirk could be called god, I suppose, or he could use it to eliminate all forms of power, therefore controlling our society completely."

"Exactly, now are you interested?" The blue hair male grinned

"What exactly am I signing up for, and what would I need to do?"

"We are the league of villains, and we want to change our society for the better."

I wanted to throw up, this entire time I had been agreeing with villains, what would my mom think, what would all might-

All Might. He didn't care, my mom didn't care.

No one did.

The fact is if I didn't get into U.A. I never had a back up, I would go to a perfectly boring high school, go to a perfectly normal college, and then… nothing

I had nothing to my name, no skills, no friends. Even kacchan wanted nothing to do with me, hell he told me to jump.

"You can trust us young man, we aren't who the media makes us out to be. We are outcasts like you, and we want to prove our worth just the same." The smoke spoke once more.

They care.

They saved me. I owe them my life. Not the heroes, no one but them.

"Ok, what do you want me to do."

"First tell us your name,"

"Izuku Midoriya"

"Well Izuku Midoriya, welcome to the league of villains."

"What do you need me to do."

"Well, from what we can see on the news there are a bunch of heroes fighting a slime villain right now, and they have a kid captured. I say you go and help out, try to prove a good heart to all might, maybe he will give his quirk to you in time."

"You want me to buddy up with All Might, I would rather see him dead than spend time with him."

"It's a way to learn his weaknesses, and in turn take his quirk from him."

"Fine, I need my backpack and shoes though."

They appeared on the floor.

"Coolio, if you could drop me about a block away that would be nice."

"Alright, we will be in contact, Midoriya."

—

End flashback

—

Ten months, it took him ten months to let me have his quirk, to be fair though, I am in the best shape of my life.

"Young Midoriya, it's time to take your test, but before that. I shall bestow upon you a power cultivated over several generations. One for All, use it well and with some training, you will be the greatest hero of all time."

Sure thing, all might.

"Uh, how do I get it?"

"Eat this!"

He handed me a strand of his hair, which I promptly choked down.

"Nothing said at all? Interesting, what if I was jesting?"

"You wouldn't make me do something that gross without reason right?"

"No, I would never do anything without a purpose, now remember, it'll take an hour or so for the power to work itself through your body."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, if for some reason someone would try to consume your dna fear not. One for All can only be transferred if the current vessel wishes to rid themselves of this power."

"And what of you All Might? What happens to your power now?" I could see purple smoke out of the corner of my eye

"It will slowly begin to decrease, I will have to retire within a year or two, but worry not. You will get into U.A. Without issue." I could see one of my newest friends, he was supposed to be getting ready for the entrance exam.

"I just have one more question,"

"Of course, but you should hurry, it a two hour trip to the school."

"How is it we can both have this power?"

"Well, as you grow stronger, I shall grow weaker. If I were to ever perish the full power would be granted to you. But that's only once the power finishes combining with your dna, if I were to die within the next hour One for All would cease to exist.

The assassin stopped, this would complicate everything.

Mayhem stopped, and disappeared once more into the smoke.

"Alright I'm off!" I ran in the opposite direction, I signed up for the exam yes, but that was not the point anymore. He is still alive, and he will be far away once this gets finished, I needed to disappear.

I was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the alley way, and into a portal.

"Young Midoriya!"

"Holy shit, what was that for!"

"We were prepared for this to happen." Shigaraki explained

"How the hell were you prepared for that, I thought you didn't know anything!"

"That was entirely true, but since you played nice we have a reward for you."

"Oh and what's that? A new book, some matching shoes?" I was angry

"Another quirk?" A voice from the tv spoke

I froze. Ten months, ten months under cover, so I never met my boss.

"Hello there Izuku, you've done well."

That voice was hauntingly familiar.

"So you are All for One huh? It's nice to meet you."

"I have a gift for you. Come see me in person, and we can talk."

"Whatever."

\\(/∇/)\

This is just a beta test for a new story, let's see how it goes

-jade


	2. Chapter 2

**So if I got a good response from the test chapter you will see this screen. **

**Thank you for the interest in this new story, I swear I am working on other stories, but I just love writing for my hero academia **

**So disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**\\(/∇/)\**

Inko's POV

I picked up my phone was Izuku done with the test already?

"Hello is this Inko Midoriya?"

"Yes this is she."

"I'm sorry to inform you miss but I'm afraid your son was apparently dragged through a portal early this morning, his body was found, we rushed him to the hospital but I'm afraid he was already gone."

The recover slipped from my hand

It wasn't true, he couldn't be dead. There was no way.

I never got to apologize.

I turned my back on him when he needed me most, did nothing for his pain.

Now he's gone.

"DEKU! Where are you! I never thought you would actually sign up for the test but dip when it came time to take it! Where are you nerd!" Katsuki barraged in

Just like when they were little.

I couldn't bring myself to stop sobbing.

"Auntie, what happened?" His whole demeanor changed

I shakily picked up the phone

"H-h-h-" I couldn't–

I felt him gingerly take the phone

"Hello? This is Bakugou Katsuki, I'm a friend of , can you explain to me what happened." He spoke formally for once

His grip tightened.

"When did this happen."

I need to know who did this.

"Thank you, I'll get her over there, have a nice day."

"Katsuki, is this really happening?"

"I think so, or else we are both having a really bad dream." He responded helping me to my feet

"I have to go see him, don't I?" I could feel my tears starting back up

"You do, but I can take you, just to make sure you stay safe."

"Thank you Katsuki, you know Izuku always thought of you as his best friend. I'm thankful for all the kindness you showed him, especially when the bullying got bad."

He seemed to flinch, I would ask him about that later.

(^^)

Bakugou's POV

Kindness?

Best friend?

I put him through hell, why didn't he ever tell her?

Shitty nerd, getting killed. That wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to live a perfectly normal life. He was supposed to get married and make his mom happy.

I'm the asshole who made his life hell.

I'm the dickwad that told him to kill himself.

I'm the absolute fuckface that beat down his spirit, burnt his book.

And he still considered me a friend.

What the hell.

What the HELL!

Shitty Deku dying, getting murdered. Not only that having All Might find his body three hours after he was taken. How did he even know?

How was a quirkless idiot like him supposed to defend himself?

How was—

Why didn't I ever apologize.

Stupid pride, stupid powers! I can do basically anything I put my mind to, but I can't protect a friend from childhood.

'A textbook Icarus' my mind supplied

A textbook Icarus, and my wings were melting.

( ^ω^ )

Modoriya's PoV

"Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to finally meet you." All for One spoke from his high chair, he wore a mask to cover his face, but I knew that voice

"You can cut the act. You may have left when I was young but that doesn't mean I don't know your voice." I glared slightly

"Don't talk to teacher like that!" Shigaraki growled

"No Tomura, I deserved that," he took off his mask and a face I only remember from photos in my home was revealed. "After all, I did lie to his mother about where I was going, and when I was coming back."

"Hi dad." He had an unreadable look in his eyes

"Wait, you're his son?" Kurogiri spoke from somewhere behind me

"Yea, I guess misdeed runs in our blood."

Suddenly he laughed, and for some reason my chest felt light

"To think my own son would be the one to reclaim my brother's power from Toshinori. I missed you Izu." He grinned at me, it looked like mine, it really was him.

"Wait my uncle was the original vessel for One for All?"

"In a sense. When I was first building my empire, I thought my brother to be quirkless, he argued with me about my actions. I had been bringing order to a society overrun with chaos and murder. If he could only seen that. I wanted to prove to him that what I was doing could benefit people. I gave him a quirk to stockpile power, and that was when he found out about the quirk he was born with. To pass power down through the consumption of DNA. He turned on me, trained a successor to continue to fight my plans for years. Eventually came the hero you know as All Might. Nearly six years ago we fought, and he hurt me extensively, it was only through a healing quirk that I managed to steal I am alive. Even now I have to stay hidden."

"He tried to kill you? How does the world not know about the fight, I used to be a major fan and even I didn't know about that fight!"

"Because he covered it up. He didn't want the world to know he killed a villain instead of imprisoning time. He thinks me dead, but now? Now he has given his powers back to where they belong, our family line." He descended to look me in the eyes. I could see scars all over his hands that presumably went up his arms.

I suddenly had a thought.

"So was I born quirkless? Or did you take mine?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, pale green. Not like moms.

"When you were young your quirk emerged, and you immediately went into a comatose state. Your body wasn't developed enough to handle the power you were granted. Your mother was panicking, as was your friend Katsuki. You had fallen out of a tree and hit your head. Seeing you like that, seeing your mother like that, I knew that I could take away your powers, and then one day, once you had grown strong enough, give them back to you."

Silence

"So I grew up quirkless, when in reality I was supposed to be stronger than all of them? Is that what your saying?" I could feel the electricity in my veins, anger building up inside waiting to blow.

"If I hadn't taken your powers you would have died. You were the light of your mother's and my lives. We couldn't lose you. I never told her what I did. I couldn't bear for her to blame me. So I threw myself into work, Inko would always call and I would get to hear your voice, telling me about how your day went. Then I got busier, and eventually All Might tracked me down."

"What causes you to come out of hiding then? Someone mess up a job?" Why would he have not given it back sooner? I could have learned and grown with it

"It was about six years ago, on July 15th I was on my way to a birthday party. I had intended to give you back your quirk that night, but then he found me. I tried my best to fend him off without giving away where I was going. The last thing I ever wanted was to put you and your mother in danger."

My birthday… all night took my dad from me, on my birthday. He took my chance at having my quirk back on my birthday. He took my dad from my mom on my birthday.

What kind of sick joke is that.

The man I had looked up to, for years, screwed me over the most.

I believed in him, and he screwed me over.

"So if he hadn't hurt you, I wouldn't have had to grow up like I did?" I could feel angry tears coming on

"No, you wouldn't have. I wish I could have been there for you Izuku. I truly do. But after my injuries I couldn't do much."

"I understand. You started building the league, looking for a different successor. I'm sure mom told you all about how I wanted to be a hero at that point." I chuckled, I had been so foolish

"She had, but that didn't matter to me. Even if we would have crossed paths on opposite sides on day, I would have respected the man you had become on your own merit."

He cared. He actually cared.

"So what now? You have One for All in your bloodline again. Do you want me to stick around?"

"Absolutely, you are of my blood, and you chose this path on your own terms."

"I will be a part of the league until I'm buried six feet below." This was it, word was bond. This was my father, and through this, I could make the one who hurt me so pay.

"Then I think it's time to give you back what I once took."

(￣▽￣)

Dabi's PoV

So this was the league of villains… a couple children and a smoke monster.

"So why should I join? All I see are a couple of teenagers and their teacher supervision."

"We have enough power to take down All night, and subsequently, enough power to take down Endeavor." A green haired child spoke

"Why should that matter to me?"

What did they know

"Well it's obvious you have a grudge against him. The last seven of your kills have been all members of the Endeavor agency. Not to mention the sightings of someone fitting your general description, minus the scars, spending a good amount of time with the number three hero Hawks. In an advanced background check run by me, we found that you fit the general appearance of the missing son of number two hero Endeavor. If we continue on this theory we come to the fact that his wife is a resident in a mental hospital near his mansion. Is there anything else you wanted us to tell you, or would you like to be honest with us about your name?" The green haired kid grinned at me, but it wasn't a normal grin, it was one of accomplishment, one that revealed all I needed to know about him. He was hungry for any type of power he could get, emotional, physical, or psychological.

I admire that.

"Well I'm sure that little folder of yours has a couple theories about my name, but I'll save you some time. I am in fact Touya Todoroki. I'm just impressed you figured it out so quickly. Now mind telling me your name?"

"Ah but names have power, you can call me Deku. This is Shigaraki, and Kurogiri." 'Deku' pointed towards the two next to him

"That's not something for you to reveal." Shigaraki growled

"AW come on Shi Shi, let's not get worked up about the small details. Is that anyway to treat your brother?"

Siblings huh? They look nothing alike.

"Speaking of siblings, how are yours doing? I'm sure you ran away from home for a specific reason, but what about little Shouto who you left behind? Don't you want to see him again?" Shigaraki spoke, so they were trying to use my family against me. Fair tactic.

"Shouto is enrolling at U.A. This year, he's gonna be a hero and I'm going to kill him when that happens. He won't turn out like my father, and I will personally ensure of that." I was ready to do whatever it took to keep my siblings from turning into him.

"What if he weren't to become a hero, what if he were to join you in villainy? What then Touya?" `

That was a new idea.

"What? You want to use me to turn my baby brother to the dark side? What do I get out of this?" This was starting to get interesting.

"You get a solid place to stay, freedom in doing what you want, all at the small price of helping us out every once in a while. We help you, you help us, we'll even throw in the possibility of saving some of your family in the process." Kurogiri chimed in , he was mostly silent, but he made good points.

"So you want me to join this tiny group of three people? I might consider it you guys get bigger. Talk to me again in like a hundred years." I snickered

"We do have more members, thank you very much." Shigaraki hissed

"We actually have another lieutenant that is actually working on infiltrating U.A. We have a couple prospective members, a doctor, and our leader. But you don't get to know about him just yet."

"Alright, I'll admit, this seems promising, you obviously have some sort of connection due to all the information you scraped up about me, but I have some conditions to join."

"No way—" Shigaraki started

"We're listening…" Deku cut him off

"I will help you try to bring my brother over, so long as I am allowed to date whoever I want, have my own place outside of the league headquarters, and am allowed to opt out of missions." There is no way they would agree to all of that, but hey go big at the beginning.

"We can agree to you having your own place, it'll be harder for heroes to catch us all if we aren't always in the same place, secondly you can keep dating hawks if that's what you were trying to secure. He could be useful in the future, so we'll allow it; however, we can't allow you to opt out of missions Willy Nelly, so we will allow you to remain hidden for the first two or three. Just so we don't show our entire hands all at once." Deku explained

"I can vibe with that. When do we kidnap my little brother?"

Grins were plastered on their faces, and I was ready for a ride.

（╹◡╹）

I flopped down onto the couch in my apartment. Well, not entirely mine…

"Asahi? That you?" My boyfriend called from the other room

"Yep it's me babe!"

He didn't know my real name, nor did he need to.

"I thought you were gonna be gone for longer," Hawks walked into the room

"Yeah well, the interview wrapped up early."

Half truths were a guys best friend.

"So.. how'd it go?" He seemed excited

"I got the job," Hawks broke into the biggest grin I've ever seen adorned his face.

"Congrats babe!"

"I'm glad it's gonna work out. I think it's gonna be a lot of fun."

"So… what exactly is the job again? You never gave me a clear answer."

Shit

"Bartender. It's not high class or anything, but it's a pretty cool place, maybe you could stop by sometime."

"Maybe I will, but you know I don't have the highest tolerance, ya know."

"Trust me tweety… I know, on god do I know. One drink and you're just singing away for the next few hours." Takami seemed to quiet up

"So are you going to be working nights?"

"Yeah, a couple. But hey, I'm trying to get my schedule synced up with your patrol schedule so I can be around when you are."

"They are working with you this much? Weird."

"Like I said, they aren't anything high class, they mostly needed someone for weeknights, and a couple weekday."

"What's it called?"

"What's with the interrogation?"

"I'm just curious where my boyfriend will be spending his time for the foreseeable future. Is that a crime?" He narrowed his eyes

"Ok, that's fair. If you must know its called Lov's. You feeling better about this Tweety?" I slung my arm around his shoulder, slowly rubbing circles into his back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all the questions. Some stuff happened at work." He sighed

"You can tell me what's going on Takami. Maybe I can help you put somethings into perspective…"

"Ok, so you know about the kid who was murdered on the day of the U.A. Entrance exam, like a week ago?"

"Rings a bell, he was found by All Might right?"

"Yeah, but what hasn't been stated ever, and I probably shouldn't be telling you this but the kid had been training with All Might for ten months before his death. According to my sources the two of them had similar quirks and All Might was training him to be the next number one hero." His eyes had darkened, it wasn't anger, or desire. It was more like blood lust. The look didn't fit with who he was.

"So this kid was supposed to be the next All Might, but got taken out so quickly? That doesn't add up." I could tell Shigaraki about this

"I know right? Mind you the kid looks nothing like All Might, but people are thinking maybe he was some sort of relative, or illegitimate son."

"Can I see a photo of him?" He looked almost shocked at my interest.

Right, I'm just Asahi, the boyfriend of the number three pro hero. Not anyone interested in murder or criminal activity

"Sure, um let me check I know I got a DM of his middle school photos."

He started scrolling through all the DMs from rando girls, a couple of pro heroes, and even apparently some nudes he was sent. It made my blood boil. He was mine whores.

"Wait, I got it through regular messages." Either he had no clue what he was doing, or he knew exactly what he was doing to make me jealous.

"Mmmm, I'm sure." I grabbed him a little tighter.

"Here we go, Izuku Midoriya. Only child with just his mom. His father has been absent for years so it fits into the secret son theory."

Deku.

Deku was the student who had been 'killed'

Clearly they had been planning something and it didn't work. I wonder how tomorrow would go.

"Interesting. Anyways I think we have something we need to get to." I stood up quickly, still holding his phones

"We have something to do? Pray tell me sweetheart what exactly that is?"

I turned to him and gave him a smile

"Reminding you what you would miss if you ever answer those bloody thirst calls you get on a regular basis."

\\(/∇/)\

Todoroki's POV

"Shouto, you will be dropped off at the exam in an hour, if I find out that you did something to embarrass me, there will be consequences."

"I understand." What was the whole point of this. I'd go to school, get my license, become a hero, and live out a life completely controlled by him.

I was just a puppet to usurp All Might, and things hadn't been any easier since that kid died.

He probably would have been in my class, but when dad found out that All Might had been training a successor… I still have burns.

"I'll be back later." I walked out the door as quickly as possible

The less time I had to spend with him, the better.

Suddenly, I was falling

"SHOUTO!"

I hit the ground with a hard thump. It was wood, warm artificial lighting.

A kidnapping from right outside my own home.

"Wow, he's a lot prettier than you described. But I should've guessed your brother was hot." A voice from behind me spoke

Brother?

"Yes well, I had. hoped your gremlin ass wouldn't cause too much trouble when you finally met him." A more familiar voice spoke

I stood up, I was in a bar?

"Wow, he just as tall as you! He probably has more room to grow too!"

"Deku, can we focus please?"

I finally got a good look at both of the voices I heard.

The younger voice belonged to a green haired boy, who looked vaguely familiar, and around my age. The other was my height, had jet back hair, and scars littering his body. His voice was barely familiar and I didn't know why.

"Look, I don't know what type of stunt you are trying to pull right now, but my father is the number two hero. It won't take them long to find me."

"Oh we know! That's why we are currently faking your death!" 'Deku' was a little too cheerful, and that shocked me almost as much as what he had just said

Faking my death.

Why would they need to do that.

"What makes you think that I'm ok with being dead?"

"You want to get away from your dad right?"

Silence

Deku was grinning wider than I thought was physically possible. How did he know.

"Look Shouto, we just want to help." Finally the older one spoke

"I don't think we are close enough for first names, and besides, who said I wanted to get away from my dad"

"You did, 'I don't like the training!' 'He hurt mom, why does he do that?' 'I don't want to be like him big brother.'" He paused "You say we aren't close enough for first names, but we were once. I mean, calling you todoroki would have been stupid since it was my name as well."

His eyes, why his voice was familiar

"Touya?"

"Miss me? I told you I'd be back." He grinned at me, the fucker actually smiled at me, and then he decided to hug me?

"Aw two family reunions in a week, how touching." Deku smiled

I finally hugged back.

This was all happening so fast. One moment I'm at my house, the next I'm falling, after that I am told my death is being faked, and now I have my oldest brother attacking me with a hug? All why an emerald eyed boy watches from a corner. Who was he, why did he look so familiar.

"As touching as this is, why are you doing this?" I looked at my brother, his face seemed to stretch wider, but it left my stomach in knots.

"We want you to join us Shouto." Deku spoke from behind me, but his demeanor had changed entirely. He had been bubbly and excited, now… now it was something else entirely

"Join you in what?"

"Showing the world that heroes aren't to be trusted. I jumped off a building after a hero crushed my hopes and dreams. Touya and you were both hurt by your father on so many occasions your brother has to hide his scars from the public with a device your father gave him. Others have torn families apart, allowed people to die. Heroes have caused more chaos in our society than what villains ever could have. With the rise of superheroes we saw the growth of fights between heroes and villains, some of those villains even getting their roots from the misdeeds of heroes."

Why was he making sense?

"For nearly a century power was all that mattered, then once heroes came along the weak finally stood a chance. But in truth it just made everyone without power dependent on those who did. A new society was formed where anyone could upset that balance, so the schools were created, but not with equal opportunity for all Stu ended. Take U.A. For example, they have an entrance exam based on combat ability, so someone with a non physical quirk would almost always get passed up. Our society is flawed, our heroes are flawed, most only out for themselves and for money." My brother continued

"Look at your father, he is practically worshiped by society, when in reality he hurt your family more than any villain could have. All Might destroyed my chances of seeing my father again, and only recently did I meet him again. We want to show the world the truth. That they are trusting the wrong people with their safety and their lives."

"Ok, I get your point. But from the way you are talking I can guess you are both villains. What would happen if All Might were to oppose you? Your plan would almost surely fail. He has the most powerful quirk in recorded history." The flaws in their plans were obvious, so why does it feel like I'm trying to convince myself not join

"Yes, but that's in recorded history. What about the period of time when quirks first appeared? What about the hidden facet that allows All Might to pass his quirk onto someone he deems worthy? How would we be able to predict who he would give it to?" Touya was almost laughing now, and Deku's face grew darker

"So Shigaraki told you about that, or did you find out through your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"I did some digging, asked a couple questions, and yeah your picture didn't come up until Takami mentioned it. You really shouldn't have mentioned having enough power to take out All Might to me then. Really ruined some of your dramatic tension."

"Well then, its true that I was his successor, but let's just say I found out some interesting sides of my hero that I didn't appreciate."

That's where I knew him from. So the villains had the successor to the number one hero on their side, now they were trying to recruit the number two hero's successor. That was actually well planned.

"So what I'm hearing is you plan to kill All Might," I concluded

"Him, and your father, but not until we destroy whatever trust society had in him. You could help us Shouto. You could help us make sure that no one else was ever hurt by your father, we could make sure that what he did to your mother does not go by with no consequences… that is if you choose to join us. If not you can go your own way." The way he spoke made too much sense, it was a choice that should be made very carefully but the fact is I was convinced since he opened his mouth.

Was this his quirk? He said he was All Might's successor but what if he had a different ability.

"Shouto. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but think about it. We could take what he taught us, what he did to us, and use it to destroy everything he has worked for."

This had been planned to the T, with a slim chance of failure. If I was to work with them I would be free, I could make him pay…

"Ok, I'll join."

"I'm so glad to hear that Shouto." My brother's smile still made me uneasy, but not in the same way as before

"I'm excited to get to know you more Shouto." Deku's face went back to what it had been when I first landed, warm and welcoming. Just who is this kid? And had he been calling me Shouto this entire time?

"Well I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on, I have other matters to attend to." With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

"So, boyfriend huh?" I looked at Touya, he just looked away with a small smile on his face. "Does he know?" This changed his entire demeanor

"No, no he doesn't, he doesn't even know my real name. But that's not the point. He's never going to find out so I can continue living like I do, spend time with him, then work to finish the work I've started. It's not easy but life rarely is."

Silence

"So what about you, figured out what team you're on yet?"

"Pft, as if I've had time to think about that. I have time to figure it out."

I wonder what Deku is up to.

(๑╹ω╹๑ )

Midoriya's POV

"So how'd the recruitment go." My father spoke from above, he had been asking to see me a lot recently, to try different things out… he'd even given me a project of my own, recruiting Todoroki Shouto.

"He's agreed to join, that charism quirk you lent me works magic."

"All Might made you the perfect subject to see how many quirks a person could handle. Unlike the Nomu we have created you have a quirk that allows you to stockpile power. You have the ability to handle more than the average person. Even high level quirk users would start to feel the effects of having three quirks held in their body."

Three quirks, sure I was gonna let him take the charism enhancing quirk back, but just the thought of having three quirks sent shivers down my spine. I had always been the weak link of the class, now? I was more powerful than all of them.

"So what now? We have Todoroki Shouto on our side. What's the next stage of our plan?"

"We train our new recruits. You've barely tested the powers you took from All Might. You need to learn how to use it properly. I will oversee your training myself, as I know the most about it. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you haven't taken back the charism enhancer…"

He just smiled at me, "I think it'll help you learn how to talk your way out of a situation, I won't always be there to help you."

With that he dismissed me.

Three quirks, and he wasn't taking the third back. He wanted me to learn. Maybe one day I'll become his successor instead of my adopted brother.

٩( ᐛ )و

**Alrighty, since I had a fairly good response to chapter one here is chapter two! **

**I know people may get mad at the fact that I gave midoriya two extra quirks, had both of the todoroki brothers join in one chapter, and introduce All for One as Midoriya's father. **

**But hey, I've had two snow days and already binged through two cooking YouTube channels. **

**Anyway I can't wait to continue this story, it's about to get interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part three go!

(￣(工)￣)

Midoriya's POV

My room was silent, thankfully it's on the top floor of the complex, completely secluded from everyone.

I had All Might's quirk, and it connected me to him. I could feel his anguish as he realized he no longer had a quirk to give. They had timed the discovery of 'my' body so it appeared as though the power transfer has been completed. Which it had, I was still alive, and they would find out eventually. I sat down on the window ledge, it was big enough for me to spend hours on, and probably would over the next few months.

For now, I finally got some peace and quiet.

"This isn't what our power was cultivated to do"

Where did that voice come from.

"Why would you steal a power the world needs to remain safe?" A different voice spoke this time

"This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be the best out of all of us."

"Damn child, why does he feel the need to help All for One."

"You know I can hear you, so if you're trying to sneak up on me, it's not going to work." Silence

Pure silence

Suddenly the room went white, and seven people sat in front of me.

"Well now I know I'm going crazy." I smirked, they all appeared to be heroes, their costumes a dead giveaway.

Well one just looked like a skinny civilian, pale green eyes, and white hair. Just like dad's.

"You really messed up kid. We spend years defending the world from All for One, and now you steal Toshinori's powers for him." A woman with dark hair frowned at me.

"Oh no, I feel so bad."

"We thought you were smarter than joining up with a villain. Guess kids now a days really are hopeless." A bald man glared at me

"Why do you think I have no hope? Hero society is something so toxic that very few true heroes remain."

Silence, I continued

"You act as though by fostering those with weak quirks you did something revolutionary, but what about those without power, would any of you given up your quirks and lived a day in their lives? Would you have stopped the torment and the jokes made at their expense? Would you have ever taken a public stance defending those who are powerless, would anyone now?"

"We never said we were perfect young man. But we tried our best." The woman spoke again.

Now that I got a closer look, I could only make out the faces of three of the seven.

The dark haired woman, the bald man, and who I'm guessing is the original wielder of One for All.

"You're best wasn't good enough. While you may have stopped some people from dying, hero culture created the idea that if you don't have power you cannot help anyone. Pride is at the heart of every hero, wrath controls on the battlefield, greed is found in the hearts of those who are only in it for the fame and money, envy grows as friends and family move through the ranks but you are left stagnant, glutton is a constant in heroes who just can't get enough of the adrenaline they get from surviving an explosion, and when it comes down to it, our society is one of sloth when it comes to making changes for the better. Our society is corrupt to the core, and the only way to save a society like that is to burn it to the ground."

They didn't try to deny it, they all knew it was true.

"Hero doesn't carry the same meaning it did when you were all alive. I don't think it ever will again. No one is truly worthy of the title of hero, even All Might is flawed." At this I could feel anger coming from the woman

"Don't you dare talk about my student like that! He is doing his best and you took away his chance to help others."

"You know what he's becoming. You saw the way he treated me when we first met, right?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about. We aren't always this loud, but you really pissed us off." The woman strode towards me, she wouldn't hurt me, I knew she wouldn't.

"He left me on a rooftop after crushing my dreams, he was concerned more about his own image in the public than trying to save me." She stopped, horror crossing her features,

"He brushed aside the idea of someone without power being able to help another human being. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and few have more power than All Might."

"You're lying, Toshi would never do that." The bald man's jaw was on the floor

"You say that as if you've talked to him recently, he may not be as bad as some, but he's no angel, and he's no hero."

"You speak with such hate young man, what has my brother done to corrupt you so?" The original finally spoke

"So you're the one who started all of this." I walked over to him, lanky but not long, nothing like All Might when he's deflated

"Yes I am. But I ask again, what did my brother promise you which corrupted your heart so completely?"

"He did nothing, years of torment from society, the loss of a parent, the pain of a hero destroying you dreams, that's what corrupted my heart. I'm going to enjoy watching the world burn, and I want you to see what you failed to protect." I grinned at him, and his eyes widened

"Why do you look like him when we were young…" the abject horror on his face was delectable

"Ya know All Might should have double checked who he was training, but I'm glad I finally got to meet you uncle." Murmurs resounded from the faceless heroes

"He had a child? Why would he ever be interested in something like that." The bald hero spoke once more

"Maybe because he was in love? Villains are allowed to have emotions, or does that not fit into what society allows in the black and white of morality."

Silence, I was getting tired of their company anyway.

"What will you do if one day he decided to throw you by the wayside, once your usefulness has come to an end?" My uncle spoke

"Then I do what none of you could, I kill him, and take his place. I may be new to this villain stuff, but it's funny how easy it comes to me, guess it runs in my blood." With that I turned on my heel, I was done with this conversation.

"Then we will wait until the day you decide to turn away from this path." The woman's voice was full of sadness, of regret.

It reminded me of my mom, and that was not ok.

This world will burn, and I will paint the town red with the blood of heroes.

In a single moment my room materialized around me once more, silent.

Finally...

I stood up, back cracking an unnecessary amount of times, given the fact that I was sitting there for maybe half an hour.

"Deku, get the hell down stairs we're having a meeting." My adopted brother banged on my door.

"Alrighy, don't start scratching, I'm coming." I took a look outside, only to find it was night.

How long had I been sitting there talking to the previous holders?

"DEKU!"

"COMING!" I shouted back at him

Fricken complex bitch.

˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

We sat at the bar, waiting for our newest member to come downstairs.

He was late.

"Where is he?" Touya growled, probably embarrassed by his brother's behavior.

"I'll find him, he's still new to this, I am too." I walked away before they could stop me

I wandered up to the roof, sure enough he was standing there alone, a grey hoodie now pulled over his hair, but I could tell it was him.

"I wouldn't suggest jumping, it's not fun,"

He turned to face me, his eyes devoid of all light. Just grab him and drag his ass to the initiation. No need to ask how he's doing.

"Sorry, I'm late aren't I?" His voice could only hide so much

"I mean yay, but we can spend some time up here if you need."

Silence, I sat down on the edge of the building.

"You know, I never thought that freedom from my father would come at the cost of actual freedom." He sat beside me

"It's not a forever arrangement, just long enough for us to become stronger than all the rest,"

Was I telling him that, or myself?

I had read the paper, today was my funeral. Interviews from my mom and Kacchan were printed. It made me want to vomit.

Kacchan was portrayed as a mourning best friend, maybe he felt remorse from my death, but a best friend?

Never.

I used to fool myself that he was, but in reality, I just wanted him to show me respect.

"But for how long? I actually want to do things, I want to help with this mission you hyped up. I want to show the world that just because you have the title of hero, you aren't inherently good."

"We will, maybe if we change our appearances they will eat us out in public, but we'll have to wait and see." I tried to cheer him up

"I traded one set of shackles for another, but at least these ones have a longer chain." He started chuckling

Silence, I didn't know what to say to him.

"So why did you join?"

"I already told you, I saw a side of the number one hero I didn't like, so I gave up on heroes."

Same cut and dry response. My father thought it would be best for us to conceal our relationship from the world. It would make me a target too quickly.

"I don't think that's all. Someone doesn't just turn villain at the drop of a hat. What did he really do to you?"

He was all cold intimidation, a lot like dad.

"He took my father from me. He took my chance at a happy life. He stole the dreams I had since I was a child. He's no hero." I glared at him.

"Tsk"

Silence, he just didn't respond… asshole.

"Whatever, we better get down stairs, the boss is waiting." I stood up and started to walk away.

He followed silently, observing me.

"Fuckin finally, took you long enough to find him." Shi-Shi was all grouchy

"Aw come on, don't get so irritated, this place is bigger than most would think." I smirked, messing with him was one of my favorite pass times

"Are you ready Shouto?" Dabi spoke directly to his brother

"Yeah, lets get on with this thing."

Kurogiri opened a portal and we all passed through. The fact is we weren't allowed to know where father is hiding, that way if we were ever captured we wouldn't be able to give away his location.

"Greetings Todoroki brothers. I am glad to have you both joining us." All for One's voice rang out

"It's nice to finally meet you boss man," Dabi smiled

Shouto stayed silent

"I am happy to welcome you to our ranks, but before that, we have to ensure that your intentions are not false." He began to walk down from his throne

The last time he did this was for me, I may be his son but I could've been a spy.

Black and red screams of energy gathered in his hands, it didn't hurt… for me at least.

He placed his entire hand over Shouto's face and I saw him stiffen in pain.

The process was simple, All for One uses a mind reading quirk, well not really mind reading.

The more pain you feel the more you are unsure of your current course of action. Kurogiri said it helps train the defiance out of you. Pain is the greatest teacher after all.

When his hand left Shouto's face I could see visible marks of pain, yet he never screamed.

"Welcome, Shouto Todoroki."

He moved onto Dabi, same process but when his hand was removed there were no visible signs of injury. Cold hearted bastard.

"Welcome Dabi, you both have passed, now we may celebrate."

Too bad Mayhem isn't here.

Σ('◉⌓◉')

Todoroki's PoV

I sat in the bathroom, I wasn't interested in joining in the revelry. My skin stung, my lungs failed to take full breaths, every nerve was set in a dull roar of pain, and I had no clue what was going on with my body.

What the hell kind of initiation was that?

"Hey you ok in there?" Deku called, I could tell he's been making fun of me since the start. First he called me pretty then tried to buddy up with me? No.

Fuckin no.

Touya was going to be my partner and that's that.

Brothers before fuckers.

"I'm fine!" I called back

"You sure, because if you're in pain that's not good, means you didn't fully pass the vibe check."

Shit. The pain was a test?

"I'm not in pain, I'm just tired, I've had a very busy day if you didn't know."

Snickering, why the hell was he so bubbly all the damn time?

"Well then come out here. I can show you to your room. Don't want you hogging the bathroom all night, Shi Shi will be needing it in half an hour, frickin lightweight."

Were they…

I opened the door to see the green haired boy completely flushed in the face, laughter roared from the main bar area.

"You're drinking?"

Why was I so angry?

"You're not? This is a celebration for you, loosen up and have a drink. Our parents don't control us anymore." His grin grew, but faltered for a split second, what wasn't he telling me

"I don't think I'd enjoy it, besides we have training in the morning."

"Shit, you're right. I have a feeling that will continue to be the case in the future." He laughed, before starting to walk away.

He confused me, Deku seems like the type of person who only wants to help people, he has the spirit of a hero yet he's here.

It hurt my head, and my chest. The feeling that he wasn't meant to be here overwhelmed me, maybe if we had met another time, another place, we could have become good friends. But here? Here he's a means to my end.

"Ya know Shouto, you should really try to get along with all of us, you never know what could happen." The tone in his voice sent chills down my spine. He went from bubbly to murderous intent within seconds. It's like there are two of him that keep switching.

"Shouto! There you are!" My brother called me over

"Touya—"

"Join us! We are celebrating your freedom right?"

I felt my stomach twist, I could feel Deku's eyes on me. If I said no then I would end up hurt…

"Sure, why not." My brother slung his arm around me, I wanted to be here, but that didn't mean I was stupid.

Something was going on under the surface, some game of power that Deku was intent on winning.

He would kill me without a second thought if I got in his way, and he knew I knew that.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Midoriya's PoV

I want him, he's so cute. He is even more adorable since he thinks he knows what's going on, but it was comical how little he truly knew. Shouto probably thinks I'm some sort of cold blooded killer, that I would end a life without a second thought… but I know that isn't true.

Guilt eats away at my sanity.

The guilt that I left my mom.

The guilt of betraying my hero for power.

Guilt that I worshiped a man who destroyed my father.

Guilt that I never stood up for myself.

Guilt that—

It doesn't matter now. I just have to kill the part of me screaming to save people.

I could still save people like this.

I could help so many people who suffered just like me.

If I have to spill the blood of false heroes and hypocrites so be it.

I picked up my phone and texted my father, asking if I could continue with the next stage of my conditioning.

He responded quickly

Just keep it down, we have two subjects in the basement

I slipped away from everyone, the flow of alcohol in my veins and a desire to prove myself. Oh that was a dangerous combo.

Strolling down stairs I heard the music fall quiet, peacefully silent.

I was almost giddy to see who was down here, an early birthday present to me.

Kacchan's friends, the one who made my life hell for as long as I can remember.

"Midoriya? Is that you?" Futotta whimpered

"Oh my god everyone thinks you're dead! This is amazing how did you survive those villains Deku?" Kemuri asked excited

"Do you remember what Deku means?" They froze, faces falling

"Weak and useless?" Kemuri spoke again

"That's right! Deku was a symbol that I could never do anything you could. It was a way of reminding me that no matter how much I worked to be just as smart as Kacchan, it didn't matter. I was useless." A grin settled onto my face

"Midoriya what happened to you?" Futotta's eyes welled with tears

"I found a way to surpass Katsuki, and I'm going to rub it in his face."

"You didn't escape the villain attack did you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"Who ever said it was an attack? Maybe the news did to play up my story. I wouldn't actually know, I haven't been allowed on the internet, Father says there are bad people there. But they just snatched me through a portal, I wasn't expecting it so that makes sense."

"None of this makes sense!" Kemuri bit back

"Ah, impatient I see." I strode closer to them

"Please let us out. We won't tell anyone you're here." Futotta begged

Silence, I left them with silence.

I walked over to the table of tools. Wrenches, scalpels, even tasers. This would be fun… right?

I picked up one of the scalpels and made my way back over to Kemuri, wide eyes filled with terror. I placed my knee of his lap as I got close enough to feel his breath shaking.

"Please don't do this Midoriya. Please, we're sorry!" Futotta begged

"My name is Deku now." I made an incision right at the crease of his eyelid. He screamed and thrashed causing the wound to expand until his entire eye was in my hand. The feeling I got from this was euphoric, I literally took something important to him, and he will never get it back.

He was still screaming, maybe I should remove his tongue next.

"Well what do we have here?"

I turned to see Shouto standing at the doorway

"I didn't know you had already started killing sanity." He spoke in a deadpan as he walked closer, but the red on his face was no longer only from his scar. Dabi was quick to pressure his young brother

"I didn't know you had an interest in watching. I would have invited you down."

Our relationship, whatever the nature of it, was so fucking bipolar. One moment he wants to watch me burn another he greets me as a friend.

"I'm curious about you. You're an enigma."

I turned from him to my former "friends" whimpering and crying from whatever eyes they had left.

I grabbed a taser and switched the safety off

"Have you figured me out yet?"

"No… but I feel like I'm missing a piece."

I slowly walked around him, tossing the electric device between my hands. I picked up a bottle of water and splashed it on Kemuri who sputtered at the sudden stimuli.

The blood and water on his mixing together.

I pressed the taser to Futotta's skin and watched him convulse as electricity ran through his body.

"Wow that's quite the reaction. I wonder what it's like when you use conductive material." I turned to Kemuri and he began to cry

"We're so sorry MIdoriya. Please don't do this. We know what we did to you was wrong!" He continued sobbing

"See here's the thing, I always wanted to help people, I would have been such a different person if you two never existed, if Kacchan never existed. So I am going to pay back what you did to me twenty fold. Then I'm going to work on the interest you have collected over the years." I connected the taser to his arm and he screamed.

I stopped tasing him for a moment to grab a wrench and slam it against his hand.

His howls of pain created a symphony of agony. To think I could conduct something like this.

"Deku."

Right, I almost forgot Shouto was in the room.

"Ah Shouto, feel like joining in on this?" I couldn't help but smile at him, and I swore his face darkened slightly. He would be mine eventually, for now I break his resilience

"Sure."

I watched as Ice formed around Futotta's body, which was still twitching indicating his survival, and the room took a turn for sub zero.

"Oh this will be great, numbing his body presents me with so many opportunities." I walked over to the workbench and vials of multicolored liquid caught my eye.

"Shouto, what do you think this blue liquid does?" I grabbed a syringe and extracted the contents of the small tube.

I forced Kemuri's head to the side, exposing his jugular. I was never that good at anatomy but some things you just pick up. I stuck the needle in his neck, and he fainted.

"Right he has a fear of needles."

"That one called you Midoriya… is that your name?"

My name sounded too good coming from that emotionless bastard, I would love to make him say it more

"Maybe. What is it to you?" I turned right to him, he was much closer than I expected

"I want to know who you are and why you are doing this."

"I've told you, All Might destroyed my life, and I'm going to make him pay."

"That's not all, you took pleasure in that."

"You did too, I can see it on your face. You wanted me to continue." I took a step towards him.

"If I did I never vocalized it." He glared down at me

"Ooo, your gaze is like a thousand icicles are forming in my bloodstream." I booped him

"I'm going to kill you someday" He stepped away from me

"I can't wait to see you try. I honestly look forward to it."

Groaning from behind me signaled their consciousness was returning, but when I turned back to them I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well if you would like to stay and watch feel free but I'm going to continue." I picked the wrench back up and began to beat Kemuri some more, I had plans for Futotta. For a moment I paused, I had an idea.

"Tell me Shouto, do you know how blackholes are formed?"

Silence, I continued

"Well when molecules suddenly disappear or are moved matter has to take the place of the missing material, and it all rushes in so quickly that reality begins to collapse in on itself, thus creating a blackhole. By taking, or even moving, those tiny particles you can create something of immense destructive forces, and the way to patch them, well that requires someone to replace what was once missing." I held my hand out and concentrated

Kemuri began to scream and collapse in on himself and I couldn't help the manic laughter that followed. The crunch of his body and squealing of his flesh as he twisted into nothingness, a tiny blackhole in his place. It gave me the chills.

"What the hell did you just do?" Shouto was aghast at the sight

"This, this is my quirk."

（╹◡╹）

Alrighty thank you all for waiting for chapter three. I may bump the rating of this up to M but we shall see

Until next chapter

-Jade


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to part four

—

Kirishima's PoV

My first day at U.A! I was ready for this! I'm going to do my best to make friends and become a great hero.

Who am I kidding? This wasn't gonna work, they would all hate me or look at me like I'm weird.

This wouldn't work! High school was going to be shit!

Not only that but so many teens have been turning up dead recently, it's kinda scary.

It's ok! This will all be over soon! We will win and then the murders will stop, so I gotta do my part!

I walked out of my apartment and made my way to the train station. People would glare at my uniform, others watched me as if I was on a death march. Hero culture had been under fire the past few weeks.

Every newspaper had been plastered with the headline about a first year high school student who had been killed, tortured was the better word. Only one body was found, but the eyeball of the other was found next to him. The wounds were described like a manic had found them and had their way with em. Filleted flesh, missing parts, even evidence of electrocution marks.

The parents sued local heroes who failed to be on patrol that night due to intoxication. License restrictions got tighter, parents began to rethink if they actually wanted their children to go to the hero schools.

It didn't help anything when it was announced that the son of the number two pro hero had been killed a few days earlier. They found his body in a river, add that on top of the kid All Might was unable to save and you get a media shit storm.

You would think that it would all calm down by now. That all happened about three months ago, but it was still fresh in the minds of mourners and protesters.

Our world was falling apart, it was total mayhem.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice a quiet blond sitting down right next to me. He looked sad, but determined.

A quiet rage boiling within him.

That's when I noticed the uniform, U.A. We were going to be classmates.

"Uh hi!" I smiled at him, but all I got was a grunt in response.

"Um, my name is Eijiro Kirishima, looks like we're gonna be classmates, what course are you in?"

Silence, geez this du—

"Hero course, Class 1–A, what about you?"

"Hey! I'm hero course class 1–A too! Looks like we're gonna be working together! What's your name?" He responded!

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not as of recently. Too much shit has gone down in my life."

"Mind if I ask?"

Silence

"Sorry if I overstepped a boundary…."

God I hated the quiet.

"Um, did you hear about the new teacher?"

He merely glanced at me, but that was enough to know that I had caught his interest.

"Apparently All Might is going to be teaching at U.A. This year, he was scheduled to start his teaching contract this year anyway, but people are saying he has been even more driven since that kid died under his watch."

He growled when I mentioned the kid

"Shitty Deku, fucking dying before he even got to apply."

It was a mumble, but it was enough. He knew the kid who died, and from what I read, the two students who had been found were from the same middle school. So he had lost three classmates in the span of about a month.

I didn't speak to him again, not until the train stopped.

"Come on shitty hair, we don't want to be late."

"HEY! Don't insult my hair!" He snickered at my annoyance

So he was a mischief maker?

No, that didn't fit him, he seemed like a quiet asshole.

"Whatever, Kirishima right? Let's go."

The way light streamed into the train car made the whole scene look like it had come straight out of an anime.

Shit…. I'm so gay right now.

—

Todoroki's PoV

—

All I could remember from that night was throwing up, a burning sensation in my chest, and blood.

That's what I told myself.

It wasn't true. I remember him. I remember our victims, and I remember every action taken, and every word said.

"Midoriya." His name still tasted foreign on my tongue. You would think after living together for nearly three months we would start to get to know each other, but I didn't mind it. I had Touya… even though he didn't live here with us, it was me, Midoriya, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and this kid who kept popping in and out, they called him chaos or something like that.

Midoriya would disappear when that kid was here, I remember seeing a flash of green and black then they would be gone. Kurogiri explained that they were best friends and I shouldn't worry about them, but why wouldn't Midoriya spend the same type of time with me? He was either training, locked in his room, or with him.

I thought maybe we had bonded the night of my initiation, sure I don't remember most of it, but I woke up with my head throbbing and my body sore. When I asked him about it he explained we had some fun with the prisoners, but nothing else.

He killed those two boys with a giant grin on his face, and that was hot as shit.

The image of him, covered in blood and smiling was burned into the back of my eyelids, and that was an issue. It made talking to him hard, as my mind supplied images of him standing over me, covered in my blood. Maybe it was a desire for death, but it could be my repressed ass finally realizing that it likes boys.

"Fuck I'm so gay for that boy."

It was barely a whisper but once the words were out in the world, there was no taking it back.

Who knows maybe he was manipulating me, but that moment, when that boy collapsed in on himself. It sent shivers down my spine, it was enthralling, but talking to him, ugh.

He was smug, but silent. Always looking at me like he knew something I didn't, that he had every answer I was looking for, but refused to say a word. It was driving me nuts, he spoke down to me, but not in the same way my father had, would be completely "normal" (his bubbly, rambling tendencies) but whenever we were around any of the other members, especially All for One he would change. Maybe to make them respect him, but he already trained daily with All for One, which Shigaraki claimed was weird on its own.

Who was he, his last name was Midoriya but what did I really know about him?

"Shouto~ it's time for training!" His voice floated through my door.

Speak of the devil and he will appear.

—

Hawk's PoV

—

Life was a bitch.

Endeavor who was normally in a terrible mood was now silent. His son was dead, and there was nothing that could change that. He had denied it, as most people do when they lose someone they are close to. He put that kid's body through multiple tests to make sure it was actually him, with different doctors and facilities. It all came back the same.

Shouto Todoroki was declared dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

I heard his daughter had moved out when everything was settled, the funeral was a private affair, his mother, sister, and remaining brother. Endeavor paid for everything but didn't show up.

He paid for his daughter to move out, to have his wife released into the care of his daughter, and his son to do whatever Natsu did. Now he worked, that was the only normal thing around here, but even that wasn't right.

He was working with All Might.

The media lost their shit, the rivalry between them was a known staple of the hero community.

More accurately, the one sided rivalry that consisted of Endeavor hating All Might.

That's where I was currently headed, but I was caught up by something else. Specifically two individuals fighting a third in some back alleys. A woman, and masked man, and someone who looked like they were made of burn tissue and angst.

"We already told you we aren't interested in your little club. Why should we even take interest in what you're saying?" The blonde woman glared

"Himiko don't listen to him, he's going to spit nothing but lies!"

"But what if he is offering us money?"

"Money would be nice…"

"But what if he turns us into the police?"

"What if we just kill him now?"

"I like that idea." The woman replied after the man seemed to switch between countless personalities.

"Or you could listen to me, find a nice place to stay, and a group who actually wants to make a change in this good for nothing society."

The angst lord, yes that's what I'm calling him, walked towards them with his hands raised. "Wouldn't it be nice to stop running for once, and join a group that will offer you protection. An opportunity to spit in the face of everyone who judged you for your quirks, for where you were born, what family you come from. Just come with me and if you aren't interested then that's ok. We will let you go"

"A support group, for criminals?"

That sounded suspicious as hell.

"Maybe we should check it out. I'm tired of running." 

"Ok Twice, we'll check it out. It looks like it's about to storm, and I don't feel like getting rained on."

Ok, I should probably apprehend them now.

Angst Lord pressed something on his phone and a portal opened.

Ok Now I actually had to go, and they're gone. Shit.

At least I don't have to tell Endeavor, besides this could be a future case.

My phone pinged

Pick up KFC order. 

Endeavor willingly bought me food? Hell yes.

Maybe life wasn't a total bitch.

—

Dabi's PoV

—

Takami had been there. He had watched the whole interaction, and it took every ounce of restraint to keep myself from making eye contact.

If I had alerted him I knew he was there a fight would have broken out, and I'm not interested in beating up my boyfriend.

I watched our new recruits talk to Shigaraki, and everything felt weird.

I had spent three months helping dig up criminals and villains who wanted revenge on heroes, but these two were better known that the barrel scum I had been digging up.

I decided to wander around the building. I surprisingly didn't really know my way around despite the fact that I 'work' here.

I found the basement and something else…

A room burned to shit, completely destroyed, splinted walls, and unused for some time. The dust and ash implied that something happened that shouldn't have, and then the room was closed off.

"What are you doing down here Dabi?" A young voice sent shivers down my spine. I was better than letting someone sneak up on me.

Midoriya came into my view.

"What is this Deku? You play with fire or something?" I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Or something." His smile said everything I needed, and didn't want to know. "It's interesting how people forget things. From trauma, drugs, or just getting black out drunk. But just because one person forgets themselves for a single night, or for an eternity, doesn't mean that nothing happened. If someone were to jump off a cliff and no one was around, they would still make a sound. Time never forgets, but people forget with time. Interesting don't you think? Like how someone forgets that they could risk everything for desire, funny right?"

"So you traumatize someone so badly that they forget everything?"

Silence.

"Your brother is looking for you, you should go give him attention."

That didn't sound that Shouto at all, but I can read between the lines.

He didn't want me down here.

So I turned and walked out the door, only to see one slightly cracked open on the opposite end of the hall. I wasn't an interior decorator, but I could tell that the red accents of the room were not intentional.

I skipped a couple steps because who knows what that little manic would do if I got into his business.

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

"Why can't we tell mom I'm alive?"

"Because we need you to be ready, and your mother has this habit of making it very difficult to do our type of work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother had an idea of what I did for a living, she wasn't the biggest fan, but what could she do about it? We lived happily, if not simply, but it was happy. In fact I almost passed on my throne early, but then All Might's predecessor killed my heir. So I stayed in it. Your mother got pregnant, but we were safe. When All Might made his debut, that's when work became too much. It was too difficult to come home in the evening, because that would've put you in danger. I don't want your mom getting hurt."

"Ok, I get the not seeing her part, but you should at least tell her that I'm alive! Imagine I make a debut, and the next moment she's down your throat because now I'm associated with your business." His face softened. It was something he only ever did around me, something that hit home that he cared.

"I'll think about it, we don't want her mad at us for too long." He smiled

There was a knock at the door, Shigaraki probably finished recruiting the two newbies.

"Teacher the initiation is all set up. We're ready whenever you are."

I could see him glaring at me, he was always the focus of my father's attention, but now that I'm here he is starved of that he loves most.

It was hilarious, he knew that it didn't matter that my father took him in, hired people to raise him, lived with him. I was his only son. He called us brothers but we both knew the truth, and it made me smile.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting father."

The tension in Shigi's shoulder intensified.

"Yes, we shouldn't. Izuku, gather the brothers. We have new members."

I nodded and walked out of the room with a smirk. We had amassed the forces to attack U.A., and if all went well within the next two weeks All Might would be dead, and Mayhem could come home for good.

I may have only known him for a little over a year, but he was my best friend, and tonight we would celebrate.

—

Mayhem's PoV

—

I was sick of this school already. The bright colors, the constant positivity, I felt so much kinship for because he was so done with everyone and everything constantly.

It had been one day, but I almost gave myself away during the tests. I had to tone down my skill so much it hurt. Then there were the students.

The only one who I remotely respected was Bakugou Katsuki, and that was only because of what Izuku had told me, but he wasn't like he described.

Determined? Yes.

Confident? Yes.

Prideful? Yes.

He had been silent for most of the day, when he walked into class everyone immediately went quiet. He had the highest scores on both the practical and written entrance exams for the hero course. That much was clear when he spoke at the beginning of class.

The real kicker was that over the past few months he'd been in the media multiple times.

One for being saved by All Might, another for two funerals.

I noticed he was good looking, and broken. A broken boy who was about to see his childhood friend kill his idol. It would leave him a mess, and one of my favorite things in the whole world, is an easy, messy, broken human. They could be manipulated so easily.

"Hey loser wait up!" I turned my head to see him walking towards me.

"What's up Bakugou?"

"You forgot your book." He handed me a thick textbook over the English language. Even though it was only the first day of classes, the teachers dove right into assigning us work.

"Shit! Thanks man, it would've been embarrassing to show up to class tomorrow and have that on my desk." I chuckled

We walked in silence, to our new homes.

U.A. started a dorm program after some urging from All Might and Endeavor who both had teens be kidnapped and die on their watch. It was funny, they think by keeping all of the students in the same place they will be able to keep an eye on them, but we had already found our way through their defenses. They would see that soon enough.

—

Todoroki's PoV

—

I saw the two new recruits handle initiation better than me, they drank and eventually started singing karaoke with Touya, which was disturbing on its own.

I wanted to leave, Mayhem (whose name I totally forgot) was here. He and Midoriya were doing shots by the pool table, I didn't want to intrude. I could only focus on the two teens. One the object of my infatuation, the other his best friend.

I was standing in the corner, but a looming presence caught me off guard.

"Shouto, why are you not joining in the festivities?" All for One spoke gently

"This really isn't my type of fun, I partook in my initiation, but I don't remember much after I went downstairs."

"Izuku mentioned that you avoided him for a week after that."

"Whose Izuku?"

"Deku. Izuku is his given name, such as Shouto is yours."

"I see. Izuku Midoriya, aka Deku. I've gotta say he lucked out, his name held potential from the start."

"Well he was named after his grandfather but I can see where you are coming from." Ok why the hell does he know that?

"Why did he tell you that?"

"Oh my, do you not know?" He began to chuckle, and I nervously laughed with him, "Izuku must have failed to mention this but, my name is Hisashi Midoriya. I'm Izuku's father."

Fuck, I had been obsessing over the boss's son. I have never wanted to melt into the floor more than I want to right now.

"Oh, that makes so much sense."

"I'm surprised he never mentioned it to you." The look he was giving me was the same as Izuku's. 'I know something you don't and I'm going to dangle that fact in front of you until you snap'

"I may be living here, but I don't know that much about all of you."

"Then go learn, socialize. If you have to challenge the two of them to something. I may be a villain overlord but I'm also a father. If you don't reach out first they won't know you want to." It made sense, but it was so weird that this was coming from him.

I looked over at the two of them, grinning and laughing.

I was free from my father but nothing had changed. I was still alone for most of my days, only in contact with others when they sought me out.

"Think about what I said." With that All for One left.

And I was alone in the corner once again.

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

"So, explain to me the whole situation with Icy Hot again?" Mayhem laughed as I assume my face got even redder

"There's nothing to talk about, he doesn't want to know me so why should I care?"

"Because unlike me, you aren't a sociopath. You had a good upbringing, minus all the bullying and your idol crushing every hope and dream you ever had, but that not the point. You had someone who gave a damn about you, and I know that as much as you have learned to enjoy what we do, you still care about the people we work with. If you didn't, well we wouldn't be friends." He grinned

"I hate when you make a fucking point."

"Now go grab him from the corner, I actually need to get to know him, and what better way than poisoning our bodies and possibly tattooing him before the night is over."

"No, not again. The last one you did almost got seriously infected. Just save up to get it done by a professional." I groaned

"No, if I get a tat professionally it would be some giant arm shit, and that is not something a high school student is allowed to have."

"Ah, well we will have to finish our mission quickly, get you home fast."

"Yeah, but if you don't mind, I might mess with Bakugou a bit."

That fucking dumbass,

"Hey if you can't corrupt him in some way no one can." I looked him right in his unnatural eyes, how did you get a color like that?

"That's true, now go save the young one from your dad and I will make my own plans."

"My da— nooo." I spun around to see my dad talking to Todoroki

"Oh my, do you not know?" He began to chuckle, and Shouto nervously laughed with him, "Izuku must have failed to mention this but, my name is Hisashi Midoriya. I'm Izuku's father."

No, no no no no no! I didn't tell him for a reason! No, why dad? I wanted him to be comfortable around me, now that he knows I'm the boss's son, ah shit. This wasn't going to go well.

"Bye Mido—"

"May no!"

"Can't hear you, gotta find my precious." And he was gone.

Ok, this will be fine. This will be fine, I'm not that drunk, and I can still hold a conversation.

"Deku, where did Mayhem go?"

I screamed

He came up behind me, and I fricken screamed.

"Sorry, I'll go"

"Nonononoonnon, I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me, and you were talking to my dad who I never mentioned was my dad, andimreallysorryimrambelingatthispointandishouldstop."

"It's ok, we never really get to talk so it probably just slipped your mind,"

"Yeah, slipped my mind."

Silence

"So, fun party." Todoroki tried to start conversation

"Yeah, um do you want something to drink?"

"I mean sure—"

"Okay you're both here, good. Listen Mido I left my gun at school, so I say we should all go out." Mayhem popped out of nowhere

"You have a gun at school?" Shouto looked mildly intrigued

"Tattoo gun, I get bored easily, it helps curb the homicidal urges I get when I'm around all of those happy people. Because I swear to god if they do not calm their asses down, I will give them something to cry about."

"Huh, that's a phat mood."

I just watched in silence as my best friend did what I couldn't do in three months, in three minutes.

To be fair, he does have a knack for making people feel better.

"So Midoriya you down?"

"Huh?"

"We are gonna sneak out later, you down?" Todoroki gave me tiny smile, and that made my brain short out again

"Yes, oh my god yes, please. I cannot handle another minute here."

"Cool, anyway we should grab a bottle, head up stairs, and figure out how to not be recognized. If we get caught it wouldn't be good, especially with ya know, Mayhem being undercover and if he gets caught with two supposedly dead teenagers, intoxicated, and acting very unheroic we could majorly fuck everything up" Todoroki suggested, being the only sober one in the group.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. I will handle the mention of a bottle, you two head to May's room and we will kick this off."

The two of them grinned and headed upstairs, but for some reason I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I shouldn't be irritated by the fact that Shouto actually talked to Mayhem and not me, I shouldn't but I am.

—

Alrighty this has taken so fricken long to write, but it's ok, because I have way too much time on my hands now.

Screw quarantine. Screw the people who go out with each other knowing that it will cause everything to stay closed for longer. I haven't worked in a month, I haven't physically seen my friends in a month. I'm stuck at home and that is not good for serotonin. This past weekend was supposed to be the spring play, and I know I'm lucky seeing as I was a junior, but it still sucks. I'm really only going to miss two seniors, most of the others I'm indifferent to, but one I am so happy that he missed this. That is the silver lining to all of this. ANYWAY

I hope you guys are all staying safe, and healthy! I will do my best to continue to update the story while all this is going on. I will also possibly upload the first draft of an original play if people are interested in that.

I love you all, thank you so much for reading my shitty fan fictions, writing really helps with everything going on.

See you next chapter!

Jade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five start**

—

Todoroki's PoV

Midoriya walked away from the two of us, and Mayhem turned to me and smiled.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Mido's got some sort of hair dye in his room. Besides, I wanna talk to you." He slung his arm around me, and started leading me upstairs

"So Todoroki, what are your feelings towards Deku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be our friend, our co-worker, our partner in crime, his partner in other things, friends with benefits, like what's the vibe you want to develop with him? I promise nothing that you say will leave my head."

"I don't know, I at least know I want to get to know him, maybe be his friend?"

"Alrighty then, tonight is going to be a good step towards that." He opened the door to Midoriya's room. It was plain, with the same grey walls and dark wood floors as mine. It was tidy, but in the corner were posters of various pro heroes, most notably All Might, all with their eyes crossed out.

"I think he bought a ton of extra hair dye when we did this." Mayhem pointed to his vibrantly colored mop of hair.

"You guys must have done that in the last week or so right? I mean it looks fresh enough that I would never guess it wasn't natural, especially with your eyes."

"Heh you right." He turned towards the bathroom and moments later he walked over with a large black box.

It contained black, blue, yellow, red, purple hair dye, a large bucket of bleach and something labeled developer. A couple of the boxes were open, and the scent that was brought with all of it made me slightly dizzy.

"Well we will have to get rid of the red, obviously, and I don't know if we can keep the split color. It's fairly unique." Mayhem sat me down in Midoriya's desk chair.

"Well what would you suggest? I'll let you do whatever with it, I'm not attached to it."

"That's good to hear." Midoriya walked through the door with a small tray of alcohol.

"I thought you were gonna grab a bottle of vodka and go?" Mayhem was just as confused as me

"Well he doesn't do this often, so why not ask Kurogiri for something to get him used to it, besides, we can keep some of this up here." His smile was contagious, it made me giddy for what was to come.

"Alright whatever floats your boat, now what to do with his hair."

"Well what if we mixed these two, and then put it all over."

"Hm that could work, should we cut it?"

"Idk man, what if we took a lot off the sides, and then a little off the top, then we put that gel we got-"

"That could work."

Midoriya passed me a bottle as Mayhem started mixing dyes.

"Last chance to back out."

"Fuck it."

—

Mayhem's PoV

—

I did not think I would be coloring a repressed gay's hair tonight but here I am. I just wanted to get drunk, run around the city one last time, and possibly, if not probably, break into a random building.

"So Shouto, how'd you get the scar?" I inquired

"Oh my god May you can't just go around asking people why they have scars."

"No it's fine. I got this scar when I was really young. My parents were never happy together, Touya could probably tell you more about what was always going on between them. I was born to be the perfect hero, my father bought my mother's hand in marriage and once he had her she wasn't treated well. She went insane and attacked me one day, thinking I looked like my father."

Oh fuck

"She poured boiling water on my face after calling it unbearable, there when she realized what she'd done she used her quirk to try and help me, but it just left this." He pointed to his face

"So that's why it's not the same as Dabi's burns"

"Yeah, he doesn't have a way of regulating his body heat like I do, and the reason he has burns and my father doesn't, well Touya's flames are a lot hotter than that bastard's."

"I see."

Shit I don't know what to say, why did I ask him that? We were just supposed to talk to him normally, not unlock his tragic backstory.

"Sorry to be a buzzkill."

"Hey it's all good dude! We all have our shit, I was bullied for years and then found out that the man I idolized nearly killed my dad." Midoriya chimed in, giving me a look

"Oh yeah. We all have our reasons for doing what we do, my parents were pieces of shit. We all have had to deal with shit, and trust me, your trauma is valid and you deserve justice."

He gave us a small smile at this.

We fell into fairly comfortable silence, passed the bottle around and washed and cut Todoroki's hair.

"Oh damn, I don't look like me."

He was right, he now had dark blue locks, cut close to his head except for the top which had a bit of gel to give it a natural wave.

"I-it looks really good Shouto." Midoriya smiled at him, by now we were all very inebriated and there was a buzz in the room.

"Alright grab the hoodies, we ride at dawn!" I pumped my fist

"You have school May, we ride now." Todoroki rolled his eyes

I blinked twice, "you right."

I shoved a black hoodie over my head and the two of them did the same.

"Alright! To the outside world!" Mido cheered

"To the outside world!" I replied before finishing off the bottle we had.

"Ok, so where exactly are we going?" Todoroki slung an arm around Izuku

"Well it's currently two am, so idk we could go to the park, maybe one of the shopping districts is open?"

"I'm down for whatever, ooo wait what about that beach you cleaned up?"

"Hell yes!" Todoroki suddenly got really excited

"Beach it is,"

—

Bakugou's PoV

—.

Why was I up at two in the fucking morning?

I don't do that shit. I've never done that shit, maybe once in my life when I was on a sugar high to outer space.

I was supposed to be sleeping, I go to bed before everyone else, I wake up before everyone else. That's how I lived my life. I finished my homework early, I trained constantly, I am going to be the next number one fucking hero.

So what was keeping me up at night?

I threw the covers off and headed towards the door.

I made my way to the kitchen as quietly as possible, but it seems I wasn't alone in my unrest.

"Couldn't sleep?" The purple haired chick inquired

"None of your business." I growled in response

"I'll take that as a yes. You're Bakugou Katsuki right? You made a lot of heads turn today."

"Yea, rightfully so. I scored at the top, I deserve recognition. Who are you?"

"Jirou Kouyka."

"Hm"

"So what do you got to be restless about? I doubt it's the move."

"I'm not restless."

"Then why are you up?"

Why was I up? I shouldn't be.

"I don't know."

"Well, here's to unexplained insomnia." She held out a glass of water

"To unexplained insomnia." I took it from her

We sat in silence for a bit. That was one of the longest conversations I've ever had without insulting someone.

I didn't have that energy anymore, it didn't make me feel tough, I already knew how people saw me.

They all gave me a wide berth.

"Ya know, I heard somebody talking about you earlier." Jirou spoke again

"Oh really? About my scores or the papers?"

"Blog."

_Explosions or Omen of Death: who is Bakugou Katsuki and why are his friends dying?_

A lovely piece written by some hack blogger.

After Kemuri and Futtota's bodies were found it didn't take long for people to tear into that case.

When the papers interviewed me about their deaths the internet had a field day. Did Bakugou Katsuki kill his friends? Wasn't he the kid who got saved by All Might? Wasn't the kid who died on All Might's watch his friend?

Bad luck, omen of death, etc. I was called all of those things, then my old middle school classmates joined in, telling lies that the internet ate up.

"Let me guess, they were worried that people would start dying around me again." I didn't want to talk about this

"Yea, but it's pointless. I doubt you had anything to do with it."

That surprised me.

"Why is that?"

"Because there have been plenty of kids dying. Not just from your old school, you remember those four first years found dead a few weeks ago? They were all from Ashido's school, apparently she was friends with them."

"Who's Ashido?"

"Pink hair, black and yellow eyes. Constantly happy."

"Oh, Pinky. Got it."

"The media had their pieces on it, but it only got half the coverage as your story did. Then there was Endeavor's son who died, the six kids from the Kanto region, even in the Kemino district. There have been twenty kids who have died nationwide but they focus on you, because they know that they can milk your story."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a promising young hero in training. Ashido is to, don't get me wrong, but the media saw you interact with All Might, and tragedy followed."

"Stupid fuckin reporters."

"Preach, if you need to maybe talk to Ashido. I don't know if it would benefit you or her more but either way it could help."

"I'll… I'll think about it."

—

Todoroki''s PoV

—

Everything was kinda fuzzy, but somehow we made it to a beach. The sand still held some form of warmth.

This was the first time I'd been to the beach.

"Can you believe I cleaned this whole Fuckin place for All Might? Like why couldn't I have worked out in a normal fashion?" Midoriya nearly face planted into the sand

"I don't know man, but it's pretty cool. Shame that people chose to destroy places like this." Mayhem swayed slightly

"What if we just destroyed the whole city? That would make everyone have to clean up." I muttered

"Yes! That is an amazing idea. Eco-Terrorism" Midoriya started laughing and eventually we all joined in.

I couldn't remember a time before this that I was this happy.

Not at home, not at school, and not in training. This brought the me genuine joy.

He brought me genuine joy.

What the actual fuck. How did my whole life change so fast? One minute I'm on a death march to a school I didn't care about, the next I'm being dragged to my brother and it's because of this boy.

"_What;s the vibe you want to develop with him?" _

Shit.

I am so fucked.

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

He had a nice laugh. I mean all of him was nice, but I liked his laugh the best.

_What about his screams? What are those like?_

_What could we learn about him?_

_Reflexes, reactions, how does his quirk work?_

_Is he resistant to certain things because of his quirk?_

He would be interesting to study. I needed something to entertain me… that's all.

Mayhem had been gone for so long that I just needed something to work on, right?

It's not like he would actually be interested in anything other than partnership. We worked well as a trio. But I want to know more, want to experience more.

Now that I have enough power to bring people like Shouto to our side, well what else would I do with it?

_What else would you do with him?_

"Midoriya."

I look over to see him, framed by the moon on the very edge of the tide.

If this was life playing some sort of trick on me, I may just go along with it.

"Come on Izu, this is the last night before it begins." Mayhem smirked

Right, because in a few weeks All Might would be dead.

Then I start my climb one step over Tomura.

"Alright, lets go out with a bang!" I pumped my fist and tackled Shouto into the ocean

"FUcK!"

"Not without me!" Mayhem promptly body slammed the two of us.

"Guys I can't breath!" Shouto flopped between the two of us

"Then get us off of you, come on you can do it."

I felt him shift under us, he was trying so hard it was funny.

We let him struggle of a bit, and then, slowly but surely, he started to lift us off of him.

"Bastards, I could have died!"

"Chill Todoroki, we like you enough not to kill you." Mayhem started chuckling.

I guess he wasn't too butt hurt because he started laughing too.

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Why not. You're paying thou." Shouto smiled

"I see, fair enough."

"Lets get eat or something."

"Dude, who the hell would be selling _that_, this early in the morning?" I looked at my best friend

"Look, I don't know what sort of food they are gonna have at school. Can you blame me for wanting something?"

"No, but seriously use your head my man. You're gonna need it if you are serious about going after Kacchan."

"Who?" Shouto looked cute when he was confused

"The future number one hero, my childhood friend, and bully. Mayhem as a thing for messing with people's heads, and their trust."

"Aw, flattery will get you nowhere my friend."

"By the way, I don't actually know your name. Mind sharing." Todoroki focused on him now

"Well, if you must know."

—

**Who do you think Mayhem is? Comment below and let me know? **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought I would give you guys an extra one since I haven't published in a hot minute. Also sorry for the rant at the end of last chapter.**

**Anyway hope you liked it! See you next time!**

—**Jade**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok we are on a role

Chapter six, start!

—

Kirishima's PoV

—

I feel like shit. School was awful and I have no clue what any of the material means.

"Hey shitty hair!"

Great, him.

"I told you, my name is Kirishima!"

"Whatever. You looked confused as shit in there."

"You weren't? What even is a hypotenuse?"

"Real fuckin easy."

"Yeah for you. Not everyone learns at the same rate." I started to walk away, I didn't need him insulting me at the moment.

"Then do you need help?"

This made me stop

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you need help with math?" Bakugou averted his eyes

"Why would you help me?"

"I am trying to be a nice person. Sorry for bothering you I'll just leave you alone." He started to walk away

"BakuBro wait. I could use some help."

"BakuBro? Seriously?"

"BakuBro, I like it!" Kaminari walked up behind us

"No."

"But come on dude! You gotta hang out with us now! Kiri gave you a nickname." Mina stage whispered the last part.

"No. You guys formed your little group after the first week of school. Leave me out of it."

"Come on Bakubro, hang out with us one time. You may just find you like it." I smiled at him.

Why had he afford to help me with school? He only ever talks to Jirou, and let me tell you, Momo was beside herself in worry. Worry of heterosexuality.

"Fine, one time. We can hang out after the field trip next week."

Right, we were gonna train at the USJ.

Bakugou started to walk away

"He's totally got a thing for you Ei." Mina hit me on the shoulder

"No way, he probably has a thing for you." I hit her back

We eventually started wrestling, sure starting unnecessary fights isn't manly, but it was just play fighting.

"Who knows my man, maybe he'll ask you out." Sero slunk over to me

"Sure thing Serbro." I rolled my eyes, he probably liked Jirou, probably would graduate, marry a nice girl, have a family. Doesn't matter what I feel, I'm too cowardly to do anything.

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

"Class 1-A has a field trip next week to the USJ. Mayhem has confirmed that All Might will be there, so that's when we make our move. We send in all of our forces, and we kill All Might.' Shigaraki explained

"That a stupid plan."

"What do you have to say about this Deku?" He glared at me

"Well for one, even though I can feel the power draining from him, he's still a force to be reckoned with. Revealing all of our forces on the first attack would get us nowhere. We need to start off smaller, maybe bring a Nomu, but the fact is if we bring all of our forces out, that's showing our entire deck to the world. Say we fail, what then? The heroes know everything about us and we have nothing up our sleeves." I stood to face him

"Master put me in charge, not you. What I say goes."

"Oh really? That's interesting because, from what I can tell my plan is better. Why don't we ask him which to go with?" I challenged

"Yes, shall we."

We both moved for the door, but before we could get there the TV screen crackled to life.

"Boys stop fighting. It will get you nowhere." My father's voice resounded

"Sorry master."

Suck up.

"Deku is right Tomura. Sending in all of our forces could be a death march," I smirked at my victory, "Deku, Tomura, and Kurogiri will be going. The rest of you can stay here. Our strongest Nomu, and all of the petty criminals we gathered will also accompany them. Through this we will not only conceal our biggest players, but also give you the best chance at success. With Deku there you have someone who can match All Might's power."

My father's words hung in the air, Shouto breathed out a puff of steam. He was upset, why?

"Of course, Master."

With that the TV once again shut off.

"You just always have to one up me, don't you Deku?" Tomura glared at me now, his itch coming back in full.

"Now now Shigaraki. You wouldn't want to get hurt would you? Give me a reason why I should do what you say, when you are so clearly incompetent." I leaned towards him.

"The only one whose gonna get hurt is you, Deku." He grabbed my arm with only four of his fingers.

Before it could escalate any further, another hand grabbed Shigi's wrist.

"Let's all just cool off. Remember who the enemy is. If we all turn on each other, we're as good as dead." Shouto spoke.

"I'm not listening to you Ice-pop. You don't give the orders around here, I do. The only reason you were wanted in the first place is because of your quirk. You don't get a say in the matter."

"Don't talk to him like that." I shoved him

"What? Upset that I'm speaking the truth? Can't handle it?" He grinned

"You want the truth? You're jealous of me. You have been since we found out, because you know that no matter what you do, my father will never love you the way he loves me. It eats you up because no matter what anyone says, we all know the truth. I am his only son, and you are nothing more than a kid he picked off the street."

"Enough. Both of you. We will respect All for One's wishes, and you two will get along until his wish has been fulfilled." Kurogiri stepped between us.

"Fine, I'll do my part, so long as he doesn't get in my way." I walked away, the footsteps following me were probably Shouto's.

I didn't stop until I got upstairs, leaving the door slightly ajar, to allow him to enter.

"Well that was certainly a show." He snorted, steam appearing when he did.

"Yeah well, Captain Crust has had it coming. It's just. How can he be so stupid? He thinks sending our full forces right off the bat would do any sort of good? He's an idiot, and I don't know why my father still intends to make him the next underworld ruler." I flopped face first into my bed

It had been nice, over the last few weeks I had gotten closer to Shouto, and… I got to see my mom again.

She had been furious, sad, and overjoyed all at once.

We finally were together again, a happy family. Of course Tomura wasn't involved, he wasn't allowed to be.

My mother was my mom alone. She was mine, not his, he killed his. I wouldn't let him near her.

She liked Shouto though. We had training together so he came to grab me, and ended up talking to my mother instead.

"Maybe he won't. Maybe, if you kill All Might, and I kill Endeavor, then Shigaraki will have no way to prove himself, he will never be able to take the final step in his initiation. Your father would have to start looking at you more, we already know he favors you. Mayhem provides the information, we rip their hearts from their chests. We become the strongest villain trio in the world, crushing everyone beneath our boots." Shouto sat down next to me

"When did you become a great schemer?" I chuckled looking up at him

"Maybe I've been planning it since the beach."

"That's a pretty long time to be thinking about something."

What does he taste like?

What are his screams like?

My mind was going a mile a minute, and it never slowed. These thoughts had been persistent since the beach.

"Then why don't we put it in motion. I won't be able to help you at the USJ, but you can do it. Crush his internal organs before he even knows what hit him. Stand before him, and tell the world that you are there, and use that to strike fear into the hearts of men—" He leaned closer to me

"So make the same statement as him, but instead of hope, spread despair? You are brilliant, Shouto." I scooted closer

"I mean, if you haven't noticed, my family has a flare for the dramatic." He ran his fingers across my knuckles.

"I noticed, everything about you, is exaggerated."

"Like what?"

"Like how you express yourself, with your brother its burns, with you it's your eyes."

"And what do my eyes tell you, Midoriya?"

"You want to crush hero society just as much as me, that we want the same things."

"All of the same things?"

"Yeah, all of them. Freedom, power, companionship." I whispered the last bit

"Companionship huh? You know your mood changes quite quickly."

"I know,"

"But your right, we do want the same things."

I scooted closer until my leg brushed his, and he leaned closer, ever hesitant.

Just do it

I kissed him.

He kissed back, it was like fireworks exploding in my mind, every moment of happiness from my childhood at once,

Then he pulled away, and I was left with a tingle buzzing in my veins.

"I… I don't know what this is, Midoriya. But I think we should work to make what we want into a reality." He looked straight at me, his dual colored eyes begging for an answer.

"I think we should too. Let's work together to destroy the heroes."

"To destroy everything."

—

Hawk's PoV

—

He was hiding something.

Asahi never lied to me before, why would he start now? Was he cheating on me, was he involved in some bad business? He was never home, at least not when I was. That villain I saw, he looked like him, but with scars and dark hair.

I don't like it.

I was looking through his instagram, pictures of food, and us. But what did this actually tell me about him? What did I actually know about him?

You would think that after you dated someone for two years you would know them better.

I sat in the darkness, waiting for him to get home. It was three in the morning, his shift was supposed to end two hours ago.

He's not hurt right? I mean, why else would he—

The door creaked open, and he did his best to walk in as quietly as possible, until I turned the light on.

"Keigo, what are you doing up so late?"

"What are you doing out so late?" I shot back

"I was at work, I picked up some over time." He rubbed the back of his neck, he was sore.

From work, or something else?

"Why didn't you text me?"

"Keigo—"

"No! What are you hiding from me? We have been together for too long for you to start lying to me now!" I shot up, his face contorted into something. I don't know how to describe it, but I didn't like it.

"Please calm down, it's late, can't we talk after we sleep?"

"No, Asahi please. Please just talk to me, I don't know what to think." I grabbed his hand, but there was little warmth there.

For someone whose quirk is to regulate the heat of his body, it was concerning.

"Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't know—"

"You do, don't you? Jesus fuck Keigo, after everything we have been through, you really think I would cheat on you?"

"We have had no time together, you are always out, always picking up "extra hours", why? Why do you need to keep yourself occupied for that long? Am I boring you that much?"

"You could never bore me, I— shit."

"Asahi, I just-"

"Let me finish," he grabbed both of my hands, "I wanted to do something for you. I wanted you to think that your boyfriend maybe has a soft side, but I guess that backfired." He sighed

"What are you talking about? Asahi you're not making any sense."

"I mean you said it yourself, we've been together for two years, I thought it should be like that for the rest of our lives."

He wasn't talking about

"I was trying to save a little extra money so I could pay for a nice dinner, maybe somewhere the press couldn't get into. So I could ask you to be mine forever."

You've got to be shitting me, here I thought he was cheating on me, or in some sort of trouble.

"You know, last names are a touchy subject with me, I hate mine, so I've never told you. I've always been Asahi to you. But I wouldn't mind if I could take yours." I watched him pull out a tiny gold ring, and I started crying.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that either."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, I'm gonna have a few days off in the upcoming week. So I'll be home for all of that." Asahi grinned

"Alrighty, that'll be nice." I pulled him into a hug

"Now let's get to bed, it's nearly four in the morning."

—

Bakugou's PoV

—

"Alright students, as you know tomorrow is our field trip. If you have any outstanding, or missing assignments, you will not be allowed to go. Make sure everything is turned in, and the bus will pick you up from the dorms at 8:00 sharp. Anyone who is not in their costume, any one who is late, anyone who causes a hold up, will be running an extra two laps around the facility." glared at all of us.

"You heard him everyone! Let's all be up by 7:15 to ensure we are not late." The class rep announced.

"Alright, class dismissed. Bakugou, see me after everyone leaves."

I stayed in my seat, what could they want with me?

"Alright Bakugou, you're not in trouble, I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Sure, whatever."

"You were friends with Midoriya Izuku, correct?"

Why was this about the nerd?

"Yeah, he was my childhood friend."

"Was there anyone in his life, who would want gone? Someone who would kidnap him?"

What the fuck is this?

"Deku was never popular, he was quirkless, and that made him a target. Plenty of people hated him."

"We talked to , she mentioned that she hasn't seen her husband in years, as far as you know, is this true?" spoke quietly

"I haven't seen him since I was six, so yeah. As far as I know he hasn't been around. Why? Midoriya is dead. They found the body, they went through with the tests. Why is this still a point of interest?" I glared

"Because All Might thinks he may still be alive."

What the hell. What the Hell!

"Still alive? How? He was quirkless, got kidnapped by villains, and died. I was at his funeral, I saw the body." I started getting angrier

"Calm down."

"If Izuku Midoriya is alive, which I doubt he is, then I don't know where he would be."

"All right kid. There is someone else here to talk to you, but thank you for your cooperation." With that he got up and left, opening the door to a skeleton of a man.

"Thank you Eraser."

"Just get it over with, he's already upset. Don't make it worse."

"Hello Young Bakugou." His voice was eerily familiar

"Who the fuck are you?"

"That's no way for a young hero in training to greet authority, now is it?"

"I don't know who you are, why should I assume you deserve respect?" I bit back

"Very well, walk with me, I believe that after a full day of classes you need to stretch your legs." He smiled

"Alright, sure." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Now, how are your studies going?" Skeletor started with pleasantries

"They've been fine. Not too hard."

"Why don't we step inside the teacher's lounge for a moment?"

"Fine, but I expect answers."

I sat down on the couch across from him.

Silence

"Do you know who I am, Young Bakugou?"

"Well, your voice is vaguely familiar, and you keep calling me Young Bakugou, so I think we've met before, but this is the first time I've seen you like this."

"My name is Toshinori Yagi, my hero alias, is All Might."

No fucking way

"Nah, All Might has actual mass to his body, you are a skeleton."

How could this guy be All Might? His clothes hung limply from his skin and bones, sure he was in the familiar yellow suit, but there is no way that this thing could be my hero.

"Young Midoriya did not believe it either, but trust me, I am the symbol of peace."

I watched as he began to inflate, taking the form of the hero I knew, before coughing up blood and returning to the skeletal form.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is this why you haven't been as active as you used to?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Why did you say Deku was shocked too? Did he know?"

"Yes, he found out the day that I saved the both of you from that slime villain."

"Is that why he was with you? You were training him, right?"

"Yes, I was training Young Midoriya, to become my successor."

This pissed me off

"How the fuck did you expect someone quirkless like him, to become the next you?" I growled

"Because I was also born quirkless."

No

No fucking way

There is no way in hell thats true

"Bullshit. You have a quirk, you can't just pick up a quirk halfway through life." I spat

"The nature of my quirk, is one of legacy. It has been passed through the generations, gaining power, becoming stronger, it can be passed likes torch to the next holder."

"So you were training Deku to take your quirk, but he got killed."

"Yes, I was training him. But I don't think he's dead." He looked away

"I saw the body, that was my friend at the funeral, not someone else."

"I still feel him. Right before he was taken, I began the power transfer. He was on his way to take the enterence exam when the villains grabbed him. But you knew that much."

"Yeah, he never showed up, the next minute I'm holding his mom as she cries over her dead son."

"Bodies can be faked. Trust me on that one." His eyes implied something of a tragedy

"Alright, so why haven't we heard anything? That was months ago. He would've tried to break out by now,"

"I think they are trying to turn him into a weapon. The man who I believe kidnapped him, is one you will never hear about, he's the reason I'm in this condition."

"So instead of Deku dying, he's going to be used to wreak havoc."

Why were they telling me this? Why couldn't they just keep me in the dark?

"I'm afraid so."

"Why tell me? What do I have to do with this?"

"If there is anything he said, anything may have mentioned before he went missing. Something out of the ordinary."

"Nothing, he just kept scribbling in his notebook."

"Thank you. If we do find him, and find him alive, we may ask you to talk to him. Wouldn't seeing the face of your childhood friend snap you out of something?"

With that he left

Childhood friend, right.

Thats what everyone thinks I am. Not a tormentor, not a bully. Not someone who he should hate.

They wanted me to help save him?

I hope he's dead, because that's too big of a burden.

If I can't, then it's on me, it would be my fault. My fault that Auntie Inko will never see her son again.

My fault.

—

Mayhem's PoV

—

Finally some fuckin peace and quite.

I was so tired of everyone here. A month at school and I couldn't do it.

If I had to listen to another friendship speech, or draw a smiley face on my head I would personally smash every single one of their heads in.

I was getting nowhere with Bakugou. Hell if anything it was getting harder to get him alone. The group of imbeciles closing in on him. The teachers keeping him after class, things were getting complicated.

Maybe I should find someone else to mess with.

"But would that still be fun?"

A muffled buzz came from below.

Right, I needed to check in.

"Hey D, what's up? How's mom?" I answered, if anyone was listening in I didn't want them hearing the truth.

"I kissed Shouto, that's what's up." Izuku's voice came through clear as day, but I'm sure I misheard

"Can you repeat that, it sounded like—"

"I kissed Shouto Todoroki, his lips, on mine, fireworks. Bro he tastes like cinnamon, how is that possible?"

"Well good for you. Proud of you dude."

He was going to start spending more time with him, even when I was there, even when I get back, it wouldn't be the same.

"May, you listening?" My best friend brought me back to reality

"Sorry, spaced for a minute, but anyway I thought big bro was supposed to call me, not you."

"Right, well. The thing is I'm going to overthrow him, and I'm gonna need your help."

This would end well.

"What, you and your boyfriend are gonna take over the world?"

"And you, if you're interested. Come on Mayhem, you just as I do, Shigaraki is an idiot who will run the League into the ground. If my father makes him the successor then all is lost."

"I mean I guess you have a point."

I rubbed the back o f my neck, this was getting complicated.

Why couldn't we just stick to the plan, and then work on betrayal.

I was just tired.

"Alright, well what time will you guys be at the USJ?"

"We are leaving for the field trip at 8:15, the facility is across the campus so we won't be too long. We'll probably be there around 9:00."

"Alrighty, see you in the morning May, and if things go well, you can catch a ride with Kurogiri outta there."

"Thank the gods, see you then."

I shut off the phone, and stashed it in my emergency go-bag. If things went south I needed all of my materials in one place.

Twelve hours until I get the hell out of here.

—

What? Three chapters in two days?

Truth is I have a massive paper due Friday and I am putting it off, but I always manage to pull through.

For example, I wrote it in a few hours and it's nine pages single spaced, the one I have to write is four to six pages, double spaced, also this font is smaller.

Anyway! Next chapter is the USJ attack, and I will get that out as soon as possible!

However I am working on another story that is set to release on 4/20

Why? Because it's my favorite holiday.

See you all next chapter!

—Jade


	7. Chapter 7

Todoroki's PoV

—

I blink awake, today was the day the symbol of peace fell.

Not to be dramatic, but the idea of my father becoming the number one hero made me want to commit die.

It's ok, he'll die soon after, he will never again be able to look hero society in the face once what he did to us comes out.

I just had to trust that Izuku knew what he was doing, and that in the end I would get my revenge.

"Hey, Shouto, you up?" His voice drifts through my door

"Yeah, I'm up Izuku."

I watched as he entered the room, looking barely awake.

"You ok?" He didn't look so good, dark circles promant and skin paler than usual

"I think so, I couldn't sleep much. Probably just nerves getting the better of me." His laugh was dull, as if he wasn't ok with what he was doing.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, I just wanted some form of human interaction."

I looked at the clock, 5:21 in the morning, far to early for either of us to be awake.

"Come over here." I patted the open space beside me

Izuku walked over silently, slipping under the covers next to me

"Hey, just close your eyes, it'll all be ok in a few hours." I gently pulled him closer to me

"Shouto, what if I fail? What if I can't kill him?"

"Then we try again another day. And if we fail again we keep going, we keep trying to kill All Might until he's gone for good." I murmured into his hair

"But what if he still lives after that?"

"Izuku, stop. It's going to be ok, you will do great, and Mayhem and I will be there with you. Our loyalties are to you, not Shigaraki."

"But—"

"Just get some sleep Izu, you can think more about it later."

I heard him sign in relief as he finally drifted off to sleep.

I didn't want to sleep yet, this was nice. Probably one of the nicest things I had experienced in years.

I would do anything for him, anything.

—

Mayhem's PoV

—

"Morning everybody!" I grinned as I pulled on the final pieces of my hero costume. I actually liked it, but the villain version waiting for me back home was better.

"Morning loser," Mina stuck her tongue out at me

""You guys excited for the USJ?" Shoji inquired

"Indeed, I believe we are going to gain some much needed experience today." Tokoyami grinned slightly

Trust me, you will.

"You ok?, rabbit?"

It took me a moment to realize that the question was directed at me

"What? Yeah, I'm great, guess I was so excited that I couldn't sleep last night!" I grinned

"Hmm ok. Ribbit."

She knows something, doesn't she?

I watched as Tsuyu walked away, I would have to deal with this as soon as possible.

She didn't hear the phone call last night, why would that be suspicious? She doesn't even know who the league is.

"Hey dummy! You gonna stop staring into space and eat? Don't wanna save people on an empty stomach!" Mina popped into view

"Oh, sorry!" I rubbed the back of my neck

Can't run through a portal on an empty stomach

I looked over to see Bakugou looking through a notebook, covered in burns.

"Whatcha got there?" The handwriting wasn't his

"None of your fucking business!" He growled shitting it quickly

Midoriya Izuku's 

"Oh, that's the kid who died."

"Everyone already knows I knew him. Stop acting like its new information." The blond grimaced

"Sorry."

He actually looked sad for a moment, was he actually that beat up over Izuku?

"Tell me something, you went to school with kids who died right?"

This was new

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"How do you cope with that? They're dead, and you're not. Why them?"

"Sounds like survivor's guilt, you should talk to a therapist, that's what I do."

God I sound like a hero.

"Everyone load up, it's time to go." entered the room

I wonder what he will feel after today

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

I was not in my room.

There are also arms wrapped around me.

When the fuck did I even fall asleep?

I turned my body as much as I could, to find that I was in Shouto's embrace. It was nice.

"Morning Izu." I watched as he blinked awake

"Morning Shouto, how did I get here?" I gently peeled his arms off of me

"You came in here a couple hours ago, said you couldn't sleep."

"Oh"

Silence

"You feeling better now that you got some rest?"

"Yeah, thank you Shouto."

"No problem, now I think you need to get ready, the USJ raid is in half an hour."

FUCK

I shot out of the bed and looked down at myself, I was wearing sweats and an undershirt, I couldn't kill anyone while looking like a hobo.

That was Dabi's job!

I looked up in horror and sprinted out of the room.

I scrambled to find what Mayhem and I had put together a couple weeks ago, but for some reason I couldn't find my black shoes, guess the red will work.

It wasn't anything to get worked up about, but I needed to make a good debut.

Black turtleneck, black cargo joggers, dark blue cropped bomber jacket, black gloves, and red half mask.

"You look good," Shouto spoke from the doorway

"I still need something else, I don't have time to dye my hair, and I'm wearing gloves so painted nails wouldn't make anysense—"

"Just put on eyeliner, I mean, Mayhem taught you right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I need to look right when I kill All Might, this would make history.

"You need to calm down, everything will be ok. Like I said earlier, if you don't kill him this time, we will try again, and again, and again, until he can't dodge you anymore. Until he's so frail, and you've sucked every last drop of power from him."

"But what if Tomura kills him first?"

"If you think that, that whiny bastard has the level of thought needed to take out the number one hero, you may just need to be locked up."

"I don't understand, why am I so nervous? I've killed people before."

"Yes, but not the person you've idolized for so long, not the person who may have kept you hoping for a better future. Just remember what he did to your dad. Take the nerves and turn them into anger, once you do that, well I think you can do anything you put your mind to."

He scooted closer as he held out a black pencil, and I let him smeer the color all over.

It was a nice silence, and he was right. I needed to focus on what makes me angry at All Might, and furthermore, why he deserved to die.

The benefits of his death, and the idea of changing society for the better.

"Thank you Shouto."

He smiled softly and stood up to put everything away.

It was time, time for All Might to die.

—

Mayhem's PoV

—

The lights started flickering, and I could barely hide a grin

"Is this part of the simulation?" The lightning dumbass inquired

I could feel her eyes on me, why was she still watching me?

I would need to deal with this now

"Well hello there heroes, what a lovel— Where is All Might." Shigaraki's voice boomed

All Might should be here. Why isn't he here?

Shigaraki would kill me over this.

For the first time in a long time I felt my gut twist with fear, the idea of slowly decaying was not a pleasant one.

"Stay back students, I will handle this."

An entire army was entering the USJ, did they even know to leave me alive?

Kurogiri was behind us now, he wouldn't leave me to die, right?

Deku stepped out of the portal, face half covered, but the shock coming off of Bakugou was intense.

"I finally made it huh? After years of being told I would never step foot on this campus, I made it."

"Midoriya."

Silence, and then laughter

"YOU BASTARD! Do you have any idea what you've put your mom through? We had a funeral for you!" He screamed

"Funny, I never thought you would attend my funeral, given the fact that you wanted me dead for years. How did you put it? 'Take a swan dive off of the roof, and pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life?' Well, I'll tell you something Kacchan, the Midoriya you knew is dead."

His fist was around Bakugou's neck in an instant, and the joy in his eyes was something I missed

"I finally did it Kacchan, I'm beating you in a way that I could only ever dream of. Now it's your turn to feel powerless!"

It was at this point that I charged at the two of them. Need to keep up appearances.

"Aw look at that, you have a friend. You ever wonder what happened to your last friends? I know what happened to them, trust me. Their agony was delicious."

"What do you know?"

"Only what I did to them, what he did. Well that was another thing entirely."

"Fucking asshole!"

"Too many of you here, do you mind?" Deku looked to Kurogiri, and suddenly the floor was no more, and I was falling.

I hit a cliff side harder than I expected, but I was ok. Not like I have never gotten hurt before

"Are you ok, Ribbit?"

This was too perfect

"Yeah I am, thank you." I brushed off my pants and looked at the frog girl

"Looks like we are on the cliff above the lake terrain."

"Did anyone else fall through with us?"

"I don't think so, what do you think those villains want, how does Bakugou know them."

"Well, we went to middle school together." Izuku walked through another portal

Tsuyu began to back up until she hit my chest

"They want to kill All Might apparently." I couldn't help a snicker from slipping

"We have to get out of here." She turned to me, and her face dropped, "you're with them, aren't you?"

"What tipped you off, Kermit?"

I started to push her towards Mido

"How could you betray your friends like that?" She growled

"Oh sweetie, I never liked any of you."

"Mayhem, can we get on with this? I kinda wanna go back to Kacchan."

"Whatever you say, Deku."

It was at this point that she started to fight back. Using her tongue to try to launch me across the cliff.

"You're rusty May."

"Well maybe if you all didn't take so long!" I growled and grabbed her tongue, pulling her towards me and shoving my arm through her abdomen, "I wouldn't be so off of my game."

She began to cough up blood violently, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Why?"

"Like I said, I never cared. You were just unlucky, really. Could have happened to anyone." I removed my arm and she crumpled at my feet

"So it was all a lie?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, of course it was all a lie." I pressed my boot to her head, until I heard a sickening crack

My favorite color spread beneath her, I had missed this.

"Glad to see you back." My friend clasped my shoulder

"You know if we fail now, I'm going to have to deal with the consequences of killing a student."

"Not if they can't prove shit. All Might isn't here, doesn't mean that the message will be lost. Kurogiri is handling the entrance; clean up and he'll take you to the next location."

"Whatever, I'll do what's necessary for the success of the mission. Even if it means staying here longer." I ran my unbloodied hand through my hair

"I wouldn't ask you to continue if I didn't believe you could do it."

"I know, I just miss my freedom."

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

"You ready?"

Mayhem nodded, and I blasted him off the cliff into the water below.

I watched as the hero in training weakly coughed

"Since you are going to die anyway, I think you should know something."

Her eyes rolled towards me, and the glare was scathing.

"Even now, when you are dying you still believe in your morals. I'm the way I am today, because of All Might. He destroyed my hopes, with words, and I jumped off a building. So tell me, hero, if that is who you are aspiring to be like, what does that make you."

The whole dome shook as the man I had been waiting for entered, stupid grin on his face.

"Well, it's been nice to know you frog girl. But I have to go kill the number one hero."

She gave no indication that she was still listening.

I checked her pulse, and there was none.

I ran towards the edge of the cliff and launched myself towards the center, towards that stupid fucking yellow suit.

"It's good to see you All Might, we have a surprise for you."

Tomura's voice leaked through my com link, my timing was perfect.

I slammed into the ground, leaving my own mark

"Hey All Might, long time no see." I felt my face stretch into a grin

"Young Midoriya, you are alive." His eyes showed relief

I tossed my jacket to the side, and rolled my shoulders.

I began to create tiny black holes inside of him, and watching him wither in pain was so satisfying

"Young Midoriya, what happened to you?"

"You should really double check who you are training All Might, they may have a personal vendetta against you." I lifted his head and took off my mask

"Whatever they did to you, I promise I can help." He began to cough up blood

"Help me? I'm doing great."

I watched the confusion grow on his face

"DEKU!"

I jumped out of the way just a moment before Kacchan made connection with the spot I was at

"Aw, look, Katsuki has come to protect his idol." I chuckled

Unfortunately, breaking my concentration caused the black holes to dissipate

"Tch"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Where have you been this entire time?"

"With new and old friends. Have to say I finally understand why you kept your two lackeys with you for so long. They were fun to play with, Kacchan."

He blasted off straight for my head, this was too much fun

He always leads with a right hook.

I snagged his arm and launched him towards Shigaraki, but a flash of red hair grabbed him before he could make contact.

"Are you trying to hit me?" The itchy bastard growled

"Come on Shi-Shi, is it that much of an issue if I do?"

"I will tell master about this," He hissed

"And I won't care."

"Baku-bro are you ok?"

"Get off me shitty hair"

How cute, he has someone who cares about him. Heh.

"Tell me something Kacchan. Do you remember the slime monster incident? You should, it's the first time you met All Might."

I looked at the pitiful hero, on the ground, his remaining lung probably flooding with blood.

"What you see now is an act he puts on, like someone trying to show off at the beach, but what they had is long gone."

"Shut up Deku!"

Now the two boys were attacking me, and it was almost laughable. They work well together but I had reinforcements as well.

The Nomu launched itself at Kacchan, his quirk basically useless at the amalgamation that is the creature before us.

"You see, he is actually nothing more than a weak, shell of a man, who is so desperate to keep what he built that he would willingly tell a child, that his dreams could not come true, because he is quirkless."

I knelt before my former idol

"Young Midoriya, I'm sorry I said that to you, but you have to understand. I was scared, I completed the mission of One for All a long time ago, there was no need to pass it on."

"What to kill All for One? Yeah, I don't think so."

His face dropped and horror crossed his features

"You should really double check someone's pulse when you're trying to kill them. Something I've learned through experience."

"There is no way he is alive, there can't be"

"You better not be revealing too much info Deku, I will kill you if you do."

"Heh, you can try, but we both know how that would turn out." I couldn't help but smile

Suddenly there was pain in my gut, as I flew backwards.

"You finally decided to get serious."

"If All for One is seriously behind this, you have no clue who you are dealing with." He glared at me

"Oh, I don't really care. You destroyed everything I believed in, now I'm going to destroy everything you've built."

All Might came at me, but I could see the difference in his power levels. He was much weaker now than he was when I first met him.

"You're getting slow old man."

I ran behind him and launched a kick at the back of his head, but he managed to grab my leg and throw me towards Nomu.

I started back towards him, the ground cracking underneath the pressure.

"Tell me something All Might, if someone died because of something you said, would the world ever know? Would you? Or would the bullshit society we live in cover it up?"

I tried my best to muster the black holes, but with everything going on I could only manage a small one on his left side.

But it was better than nothing

"If you continue to work for that man, you will destroy the world." Blood covered his whole lower lip

"That's what I want."

"He will betray you."

I slammed my fist against his head

"Not if I prove myself too valuable. He will not leave me alone again."

In an instant there was immense pain in my right shoulder.

I grabbed it to find that I had been shot

"Thank the world, the pros are here." The red head coughed, he was supporting Kacchan an trying to defend the both of them from the Nomu

"Young Midoriya, please. Please don't do this, whatever I did to you, I promise I can make it right." All Might's voice broke.

"No, no you can't."

"We need to go, call back the Nomu" I headed straight for Shigaraki

"NO! We have come too far for this now! We can still fight," He hissed

"See, this is why I don't understand how he wants you to be the next king. You're childish and can't understand that with the pros here we don't stand a chance, you couldn't even take out Eraser Head properly." I spat

"You failed to kill All Might, who had the bigger blunder." He wrapped his hand around my neck, almost enough to activate his quirk

"That's enough, Deku is right, we will retreat."

With Kurogiri's opinion added, I made my way back to the portal.

"Izuku, I will end you for this."

"Sure thing Katsuki, but you have to find me first."

—

Mayhem's PoV

—

If the pros hadn't—

I failed.

If my information had been right, I could've left with them.

Who the fuck contacted the pros? Who the fuck messed it up?

"Good job informing us class rep."

The hero spawn.

"We found one of the students! Call the Recovery Girl!" Someone shouted

Looks like they found Tsuyu.

It was probably too late, shame. She could've made a great pawn.

Screams, sobbing.

A symphony of mayhem, an air of chaos, I breathed clearly for once.

"Students please back up."

The stretcher covered in a sheet passed, it was pure luck that we ended up on that cliff together.

My body ached, bruises and cuts littering my arms and chest, yes I could protect myself, but I wasn't supposed to be unbreakable, yet.

"Hey, Shitty hair." I turned to see Bakugou, he looked like shit, his costume was torn, and blood covered at least thirty percent of his body.

"I appreciate what you did back there, I wasn't in the right headspace."

"No problem BakuBro. Always happy to help." I gave my best fake grin, before the tears started

I felt his arms wrap around me, and I smiled, he was too easy.

—

Shouto's PoV

—

When the attack team got back we were hoping for better news, but when Tomura punched Izuku in the face we knew things had gone very south.

"You had one job! You had one job and you messed it up!"

"I had one job? YOU STOOD IN THE SAME PLACE THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"I was observing"

"You were being lazy. Like always"

"I WAS COORDINATING!" Shigaraki yelled

"Enough! Both of you!" I stepped between them

"Stay out of this hero spawn. You're only here for leverage against your father, nothing else!" He hissed

It's true but he doesn't need to address it…

"Shouto is far more important than that! All for One is the one who requested that we bring him to our side, you really think he would go after someone for something as trivial as that?"

"I-"

"Are you questioning our leader Tomura?"

"You know what I meant" Shigaraki snarled then stormed off

Izuku sped off in the other direction, and I moved to follow him

"You may wish to give him time. You know how important this was to him." Kurogiri stopped me

I nodded and walked towards my room.

The rest of the night was silent, not even the distance sounds of Shigaraki's gaming system could be heard.

—

Midoriya's PoV

—

I fucked up.

I fucked up so bad.

All I had to do was open a larger black hole, so why didn't I?

Why couldn't I have just killed him?

It was so easy to kill the others who hurt my family, but not him.

I hesitated and that cost us the mission.

That cost Mayhem his way home.

It cost us months of preparation, the Nomu, and even the element of surprise.

The heroes would probably. Interrogate every single one of the low levels we left behind. It wouldn't be much, but enough.

All Might and Kacchan would most likely want to inform my mother, like she wasn't already in the loop.

I fucked everything up, and now I would have to deal with the consequences.

—

Hi. I'm alive, surprisingly.

Um, the last few months have been interesting. That's all I will say. I'm sorry I've taken so long on this chapter…

See you guys soon, hopefully.

Love,

Jade


End file.
